Masquerade of the Heart
by Wendbria
Summary: Flora meets Helia for the first time at Red Fountain. She feels an immediate attraction. But she is the Princess of Linphea and is betothed. There is no chance for them... or is there
1. First Encounters

**Note: Okay so in this story Nabu is already with the guys (I know he doesn't appear until the third season but I want Layla to have her boyfriend.)**

"Hey guys come on! We are going to be late." Flora was on the couch in the Winx's sitting room, trying to be patient. She loved all of her friends, but sometimes they would grind on her nerves. It was great that all them had boyfriends, but do they really need to take so long to get ready?

"Okay okay. I'm ready and Tecna is right behind me." Musa walked out of her room wearing her usual outfit. Tecna came out soon after.

"I'm here too. Sorry I took so long." Layla said.

"One more sec and I will be ready too." Bloom called from the bathroom.

Soon everyone was ready…except Stella.

"Stella come on! Why do you always have to be the last one?"

"Well I'm sorry Musa but perfection does not mean fast."

"Well if you don't hurry up then we are going to miss the guys' performance, and that includes Brandon's."

"I'm done, I'm done!" Stella ran out of her room, making the rest of the girls laugh.

The girls got up and left for the grand reopening of Red Fountain.

**At Red Fountain…**

"I can't wait to see Sky. It feels like forever since we last hung out."

"You're telling me Bloom. I haven't seen Riven in what feels like years."

"Actually we have not seen the boys in three weeks, six days, 30 hours, 45 minutes, and…."

"TECNA!" All the girls yelled.

"Oops sorry guys. I did it again didn't I?" Tecna blushed with embarrassment.

The girls laughed at her reaction.

Musa came to put her arm around Tecna's shoulders. "It's cool Tec. We get it. It has been a very long time since we have seen our boyfriends."

While all the girls where talking about their boyfriends, Flora was off in her own world. She loved the boys. She thought of them like family, but there were moments when Flora would wonder if she would ever find a boyfriend.

Layla turned her head and glanced at Flora.

"Snookums!" Stella was the first to see the boys waiting at the gait. She practically tackled Brandon to the floor.

"Hey Sunshine."

The rest of the girls went to say hi to their own boyfriends. Flora watched and smiled at seeing how excited everyone was.

"So our tournament doesn't start for another hour so would you girls like a tour?" Sky gestured to the Red Fountain grounds.

"We would love to." Bloom walked with Sky, holding hands.

Bloom, Sky, Riven, Musa, Layla, and Nabu went one way for the tour, while Brandon and Timmy gave Flora, Stella, and Tecna a tour.

"Welcome to the new Red Fountain!" Brandon raised his arms showing the girls the remodeled stadium.

While the girls were admiring the changes, Flora started to look around. Then her eyes stopped on a boy with long dark blue hair. He looked like he was drawing something. "Hey Brandon, who is that?"

Brandon looked and waved his hand dismissively, "Oh that's Helia. He is Saladin's nephew."

"Does he go to Red Fountain too?"

"No he dropped out to go to art school. You see he is a pacifist and doesn't believe in fighting." Timmy explained.

"Well I want to meet him." Flora said.

Brandon walked the group over to where Helia was sitting. "Hey Helia, I would like you to meet some friends of mine." He then pointed to each girl. "This is Tecna, Flora…"

"And I'm Stella, princess of Solaria."

"Please to meet you." Helia bowed.

Flora crossed her arms, upset that Stella had interrupted her introduction to Helia. But Stella did not seem to notice. "Are these your sketches?" Stella grabbed Helia's pad and went through them. "These are good. You know I am looking for someone to do my royal portrait. I'll have my people call your people." Stella handed the pad over to Flora.

Flora looked over the sketches, amazed at how good they were. "Wow, these are good. I love how you blend the dove's wings. It is like the dove and paper are one."

"That is exactly what I was going with. No one has ever noticed that before." Flora handed the pad back to Helia and blushed at the compliment.

"Yeah that's our Flora." Brandon said.

The girls said their goodbyes to Helia and walked around some more. Flora was a little bummed. She wanted to get to know this Helia guy some more. Everyone met up again soon after. The boys left to go get ready for their tournament. The girls went to take their seats.

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to our new Red Fountain." Then Saladin's hair began to move and his staff started to glow. The ground began to shake and people started screaming.

"What's going on? Are the witches attacking?" Bloom yelled.

"I don't think so. I think this is all part of the show. Look!" Layla pointed at the bleachers started to move. Soon Red Fountain was floating in the air and the stadium was now even bigger then before.

"Saladin wasn't kidding when he said 'new' Red Fountain." Musa joked.

Once everyone was seated again, Saladin went on into a long dry speech. Flora started looking around. Seeing her she could find Helia again.

"Are you looking for someone?" Layla asked.

Flora blushed not wanting to make it to obvious. "Um…no. I was just people watching. A lot of people showed up today."

"Yeah some big names are here."

Soon the tournament began and everyone watched the Specialists. They were in the middle of their dragon show when there was a huge crash.


	2. Party Crasher

"Guys what is that thing?" Stella pointed to a giant monster that was now destroying the stadium.

"I don't know, but it's not part of the show." Brandon yelled as he was trying to control his dragon.

The Specialists were keeping the monster busy while the stadium was getting evacuated.

"Girls, we need to help them. Winx!" Bloom and the rest of the girls were now in their fairy outfits.

Off in the Red Fountain courtyard Helia was leaning against a tree, sketching. He turned his head when he heard a large crash and screaming. Helia stood up and walked over to the noise. He wasn't planning on fighting, he was just curious.

The Winx and Specialists were trying their best but nothing that they did seem to phase the creature.

Flora decided to take charge. "I'll distract it while all you attack from behind."

The Winx girls got into position. Right when Flora was going to attack, the creature roared and covered Flora in some kind of slime.

Helia looked to see some strange monster attacking some of the Specialists and their fairy girlfriends. He noticed the girl in the pink right away. She was the one who impressed him about his drawings. He remembered her name was Flora. She was getting in front of the monster and everyone else was behind it. But then it covered her in slime. She could not see and was about to eat her.

"Flora look out!" A girl in blue with red hair called.

Helia saw that her friends were to far away to save her. He had to do something. So he decided to use his laser string gloves. His strings grabbed the beast.

"Who did that?" Layla asked.

"It was him, Helia." Flora pointed.

"How could a pacifist do that?" Brandon asked.

"I hear he was Cordatora's best student before he left." Sky explained.

"Are you okay Flora?" Helia asked.

"Um…ah…" Flora stammered.

"She's okay." Sky responded.

Once Helia saw Flora was all right, he let go. He knew the others could handle the monster now.

"Why did he let it go?" Bloom yelled.

"Some help. Thanks a lot." Stella crossed her arms.

"He had the right idea. We should tie the monster down." Tecna said.

Following Helia's idea the girls and guys soon defeated the monster.

The girls said goodbye to the boys and started walking back to Alfea.

"I wonder where that monster came from?"

"Do you really need to ask Bloom? It was those nasty witches." Stella answered.

"We should go talk to Faragonda." Tecna mentioned.

The girls continued to talk about the witches. Layla looked back to see Flora in her own world again. She lagged back to talk to her. "So Flora what are you thinking about?"

"Oh…um…nothing."

"Really, I would think you would be thinking about a certain pacifists."

Flora blushed. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Maybe not to the others, but I saw they way you looked at him."

"It doesn't matter. He wouldn't notice a girl like me.:

"I don't know. If he didn't like you then why di he save you and only you?"

"He was just being ice."

"If you say so Flora." Layla walked back up to join the other girls.

Flora thought about what Layla said. Maybe he did like her. It would be nce to have a boyfriend. Then maybe she wouldn't feel so alone all the time.

**In Faragonda's Office…**

"From what you told me girls, it does sound like the witches."

"How are we going to stop them this time Ms. F?" Musa asked.

"Well I'm going to send you to find them and see what they are up to, except you Flora."

"Why not me?"

"Your parents have called requesting you go to Linphea immediately."

"Really? Did they tell you why?"

"No, just that it was urgent. That's all girls. You will be leaving tomorrow."

The girls got up and left for their rooms.

"Hey Flora do you have any idea what your parents want to talk to you about?" Musa asked.

"No I really don't. I just hope everything is okay."

"I'm sure it is. But since we will be leaving tomorrow we should go hang with our boys while we can."

"You're right Stella. How about we ask them to go with us to Magix?" Tecna asked everyone.

"Sounds good to me. I'll text Nabu." Layla pulled out her phone. "He says that sounds good to him. The guys will meet us in Magix tonight around 7."

"Awesome that gives me just enough time to pick out a new outfit." Stella ran ahead of the girls. They all just laughed at their fashionable friend.

**A little later…**

"Come on Flora you have to go with us." Layla and the rest of the group were trying to get her to come with them to hang with the guys. "It won't be the same without you."

"Alright, alright I'll go."

"Great but I'm going to have to work on your outfit if you are going." Stella said.

"Why, its not like I'm going to see my boyfriend or anything."

"You never know darling. All of us are dressed. We need to change up your usual outfit." Stella went into Flora and Bloom's room to look through Flora's closet. "No, no. None of these will do. Hold on..this might." Stella handed Flora the clothes and pushed her into the bathroom.

Flora walked out a little later with white capri pants, purple wedges, and an off the shoulder striped midriff shirt with purple and peach stripes. Flora put her hair in a low ponytail.

"Perfect, you look hot. Now let's go." Stella and everyone went to go to Magix.


	3. A Walk in the Park

"Where are those guys?" Stella was tapping her foot and had her hands on her hips. The girls were in the park in Magix waiting for their boyfriends to arrive.

"I think I see them now." Tecna pointed off into the distance.

"Well hello ladies."

"Brandon!" Stella ran over and gave him a hug.

"It's nice to see you too Sunshine."

"Hey girls, I hope you don't mind. We invited Helia to come with us." Sky pointed to Helia who was behind him.

"Of course we don't mind. Nice to see you again Helia." Bloom said.

"Hey look Flora its your boyfriend." Layla whispered.

"Stop it Layla. He is not my boyfriend. I don't even know him." Flora blushed when she looked at Helia smiling at her.

"Well why don't we all go walking around the park?" Musa suggested.

All the girls grabbed their boyfriends and started walking down one of the paths. That just left Helia and Flora to walk together.

The two of them walked in silence for some time, just looking at the scenery. When something caught Flora's eye. It was a wilted white flower on the side of the path.

"Oh you poor thing." Flora knelt down and using a little of her magic brought it back to life."

"That was quite impressive how you helped that gardenia." Helia knelt next to her looking at the flower.

"Thanks. Wait, how did you know this was a gardenia?"

"I actually know a lot about flowers. Nature is the focus of most of my drawings and poetry."

"That's amazing. Most of the guys I talk to don't even know the difference between a rose or a tulip."

"Yeah, I actually know about most of the meanings of different flowers."

"Really?"

"Yes, like I know that a gardenia's meaning is I love you in secret." Helia looked Flora in her eyes. She wanted to look away but when she looked into those midnight eyes she lost herself.

"Hey guys come on!" The trance was broken when the two of them heard Brandon calling them.

"We better catch up with the rest of the group." Helia stood up and extended his hand to Flora. She took it and tried to hide her blushing.

Helia and Flora caught up with the others. The group was deep in conversation about what to do about the Trix. But Flora wasn't really listening. She kept glancing at Helia. He to didn't seem too interested in the conversation either. He was walking and writing in his notebook. He seemed so peaceful and so content. He seemed like the sensitive type of guy and Flora liked that about him. She was never really attracted to the jock type of guy like Bloom and Stella or the bad boy like Musa.

"Flora, go talk to him." Layla whispered.

Flora knew she was right. If she wanted to get to know Helia better then she would have to go and talk to him.

"So Helia what are you writing?"

"Oh nothing, just a simple poem."

"Oh that's nice. What is the poem about?"

"It's about nature's beauty and it's tranquility."

"That sounds wonderful. Nature has always been an escape for me whenever I feel stressed or upset. When you are done, I would love to read it sometime."

"Yeah that would be nice." Helia smiled. "So Flora where are you from?"

"I'm from Linphea. The center of all nature."

"Wow I bet it's beautiful."

"It really is. Every type of flower, plant, or tree you can possibly think of is there."

"It sounds quite nice."

"Yeah it is. Where are you from?"

But before Helia could answer the group decided to go to the movies.

Once the movie ended, it was time for the girls and boys to return to their dorms. The guys dropped the girls off at Alfea and said their goodbyes.

"I enjoyed our time together Flora." Helia took Flora's hand and kissed the top of it. "Until next time. Good night." Helia then got on his hover bike and left with the rest of the boys for Red Fountain.

Flora was still blushing. When Layla came up, "Looks like you two really hit it off."

"You think?"

"Totally. I would be shocked if he didn't ask you out real soon."

"Oh I hope so."

All the girls went to their room to get ready for bed as well as their mission tomorrow,

**The Next Morning…**

"It's a shame that you have to go see your parents instead of going on the mission with us Flora."

"I know Musa. But I'll be back around the same time you guys come back from you mission."

"Well let us know how it goes?"

"I will. Please be careful and stay safe."

Flora waved goodbye to her friends and took the shuttle to Linphea. It feels like it has been so long since she last been home. So much has happened since she came to Alfea last year. Even though Flora was excited about going home and seeing her sister and parents, she still was a little worried about what they wanted to tell her. Flora fell asleep thinking of her family, the Winx, and Helia.


	4. Home Sweet Home

Flora got off the bus and stepped out. She was instantly filled with the scent of wild flowers. Flora took a deep breath. She had not realized it until just then, how much she really missed her home planet. Flora decided to walk home instead of taking a cab. She wanted to take in all the sights.

As she was walking she couldn't help but think of what Helia would think of Linphea. When she told him about it he actually seemed pretty interested in to. He said he loved nature. And no other planet was in tune with nature like Linphea. Flora made a small promise to herself that if she ever got to know Helia better then she would give him a tour.

Soon, Flora had come to her.

"Good morning, your highness. Welcome back" The guard bowed before he opened the palace gates.

"Thank you. It's good to be back." Flora waited for the giant silver gates to open. As the gates opened, Flora saw that the palace grounds had not changed at all. There was still a giant fountain in the middle and the gardens were in full bloom like always. She grabbed her bag and headed for the palace. Even though she had lived here her entire life she was still greatly impressed with the castle's beauty.

It was a large white castle with giant windows in all directions. Ivy vines climbed up the stonewalls on all sides. As a person walks through the main entrance they are welcomed with the family crest. It was a horse galloping through a field of flowers. Flora looked at it and smiled, both the flowers and the horse were elegant symbols of beauty.

"Finally my eldest daughter has arrived!" Flora's trance was broken when she heard a loud booming voice.

"Hey Dad." Flora watched as her father came walking towards her with his arms open ready for a hug.

King Ash was a tall man with jet-black hair, pale skin, and emerald green eyes. He may be the king of Linphea but he was also a kind and loving man. No one in all of Linphea hated him. They were never afraid of asking him for help. Flora always hoped to be the same kind of ruler that he was.

When the king finally approached her, he grabbed her up in a giant hug and twirled around. "So how is my little princess doing?"

"Dad, I am hardly little anymore." Flora laughed.

"You are still my little princess whether you like it or not."

"But what about Rose?"

"Oh she is my little flower. Now come we have much to talk about."

He grabbed Flora's bag and led the way into the palace.

"So where is mom and Rose anyways?"

"Oh, well they are out on their usual stroll through the gardens."

"That will take forever, considering the whole planet is a garden."

King Ash laughed and his daughter's joke. "Well I am sure they will cut it short once they know that you have arrived." The king called over a servant to find the queen and young princess and tell them of Flora's arrival.

"So dad, I was wondering, why did you send for me?"

"We can talk about that later. Right now we need to celebrate your arrival."

Soon the whole palace was talking of Princess Flora's arrival. They were all excited to have the future queen of Linphea back home. Flora was in her room unpacking when she heard her door open.

"FLORA!" Rose came running and jumped on Flora and gave her a giant hug.

Flora laughed happy to see her little sister. "It's good to see you too Rose."

"Welcome back Flora." Flora looked up to see her mother standing at the door entrance.

Queen Lily was slender with tan skin, honey brown hair, and deep brown eyes. If it wasn't for the eyes, Flora looked a lot alike her mother. She was known throughout the magical dimensions for her pure beauty. Although she was not as warm hearted as her husband, she did rule Linphea with loving care.

"Thank you mother."

"Flora, Flora, how long will you be here?" Rose was tugging on Flora's skirt to get her attention.

"I don't know sweetie. It all depends."

"On what?"

"Are you going to help me unpack my clothes?"

Rose didn't respond. She went directly to Flora's suitcase.

Flora looked over her mother. She seemed a little upset for some reason. Flora was wondering if it had anything to do with the reason she was requested home. "So, mom, how have you been?"

"I have been good. Rose and I have been taking care of the gardens while you have been away."

"Yes, father told me you guys take walks through them regularly."

There was an awkward silence between the two women before Rose broke it. "Flora, will you tell me about your adventures at school?"

"Of course I will."

"Come Rose, I'll help you get ready for dinner. Let your sister get settle and she can tell you all about school at dinner." Queen Lily led a very upset Rose out of the room.

Flora went back to unpacking her stuff. After her mother's behavior, Flora was now even more worried then before about what her parents wanted to talk about.


	5. The News

Flora knew that it was going to be a formal dinner so she grabbed one of her favorite gowns. It was a strapless magenta colored ball gown. It had silver beading that trimmed the top of it. Then the beading came to the center of her chest and went down to her waist. As it came down it became slightly bigger and more elaborate and wrapping around her waist. There was rousing on the bottom and was pinned up around her with more beading. She grabbed it and went to take a shower.

Once done, she headed down to the banquet hall for dinner. When she walked in smiles and cheers welcomed her. Her father had most of his court in there. Many of the nobles from around Linphea were there to celebrate her return. She went and sat next to her father and Rose. Her mother sat on the other side of her dad.

"My don't you look beautiful." King Ash exclaimed when he saw Flora.

"Thank you father. It has been some time since I had to wear a gown."

"Well you look stunning. Now let us eat." The servers brought out dinner. Everyone was having a wonderful time laughing and telling stories. Flora spent most of her dinner telling Rose about her adventures with the Winx and Specialists.

It was long into the night before Flora was finally alone with her parents. All the guests left and Rose went to bed a long time ago.

"Mother, Father, can we now talk about it?"

"Talk about what sweetie?"

"The whole reason you requested I come back."

"Oh that." Queen Lily said.

"You see Flora. We have been talking about you a lot lately." King Ash explained.

"Why?"

"Well you are the eldest and will take over the crown one day."

"Yes I already know that." Flora was getting tired of her parents beating around the bush.

"As queen you will need something."

"What's that?"

"A king."

Just those two words left Flora completely speechless. She did not understand why her father was telling her this.

Queen Lily saw her daughter's reaction, "Flora my dear. Your father and I are not getting any younger. We still have quite some time on the throne but we would like to be around to see you as queen and see Rose grow up. So we have decided that it is time for you to marry."

"But mother. I do not even have a boyfriend."

"There is no need to worry about that my daughter, for you see, we have chosen your husband for you."

Flora was so shocked she did not know what to say, but she had to say something. "So you are telling me that I am betrothed?"

"Yes my dear."

"But mother how can I marry someone who I have never met before?"  
>"Simple, you marry because you are doing it for your kingdom. A princess's duties are to her kingdom first and then to herself."<p>

"You are doing this to help make Linphea a stronger and better place. Alliances are created through marriages." King Ash said.

"Who is this man that I am suppose to marry?"

"Well we want that to be a surprise."

"So when will I find out. On my wedding day?"

"No Flora. We are going to have a ball to celebrate the engagement." Queen Lily explained calmly.

Flora was so upset she was shaking. "I…I can't do this. I won't do this."

"YES you will. And that is the end of it. We are your parents and what we are doing is the best for everyone. There is no more discussion on the subject. The ball will be held at the end of the month."

"Yes father." Flora knew that there was nothing she could say to her parents. Once her father said something was final then it was. He was the king after all. Flora curtsied to her parents and ran to her room. She flopped on her bed, not caring if she ruined her dress, and cried.

"How could my parents do this to me?" Flora was talking to herself, trying to understand what had just happened. "They want me to marry a perfect stranger. I knew that one day I would have to marry but I always thought it would be for love, not alliances. To make things worse, they won't even say who it is. I am supposed to find out at a party. They are probably doing it this way so that I don't make a scene in the public when they reveal who it is." Flora wiped away her tears and went and changed into her nightgown. "I guess things could be a lot worse. What would it be like if I actually had a boyfriend?" Flora's mind went straight to Helia. She knew he wasn't anywhere close to being her boyfriend but it was as close as she has ever gotten. She left out a loud sigh. Now there was absolutely no chance in the world that Helia was going to ask her out, not when she was engaged.

Flora decided she was going to make the best out of the situation. If she was going to be forced to go to some party to meet this mystery man then she was going to have fun at it. Flora needed the Winx more then ever.


	6. Welcome Back

The news of her betrothal had ruined Flora's trip. She tried numerous times to convince her parents, but in the end it was futile. Their decision was set and it was not going to change. Flora tried to keep her mind on other things like spending time with Rose. But the news of Linphea's princess getting engaged had spread through the kingdom like wild fire. Everywhere Flora turned the people were congratulating her. She would smile and be polite, like she was taught, but on the inside she was dying.

The day of her departure back to Alfea, Flora put in one last effort to change her parents' minds.

"Please father. Please mother. Don't make me do this."

"Flora, you are upset now but soon you will learn to be happy about your engagement."

"But mother, I do not even know who this man is I am suppose to marry."

"Like we had said, you will meet him at the ball at the end of the month."

"Well since I can not seem to change your mind, is there any possible way I can bring my friends to the ball?"

"Of course. The more the merrier." King Ash exclaimed. "Now we expect you back home a week before the ball. We love you Flora." He wrapped her in a big hug.

Flora said goodbye to her mother and Rose, and then she was off on her way to Alfea.

Once she arrived she was welcomed by the Winx.

"FLORA!" All the girls ran up and gave her a huge group hug.

Flora couldn't help but laugh, "Hey girls."

"So you got to tell us what happened in Linphea?"

Flora's smile disappeared. "I rather not talk about it now. You tell me about your mission."

Bloom looked at Flora suspiciously. "Alright, well there is not much to tell. We could not find the witches anywhere. We have not idea what is going on. So Ms. Faragonda is going to keep a look out for us."

"Alright well that is good at least."

"Hey, I bet you are exhausted. Let's go to our rooms so you can rest." Layla grabbed Flora's bag.

Once the girls had helped Flora unpack they were all hanging out in Flora and Bloom's room.

"Okay so not you have to tell us what happened when you got home?" Stella was laying on her stomach on Bloom's bed.

Flora sighed. She knew she was going to have to tell them some time. "It was not good news."

"Oh my god. Is everything alright? Are your parents okay? And what about Rose?" Layla asked all at once.

Flora thought it was so sweet how much Layla cared. "Yes, yes, they are all fine. The news was about me actually."

"Wait what do you mean?" Tecna asked.

"Well it turns out my parents are worried about my future on the throne. They told me that I am….well….that I am…."

"Come on Flora spit it out!" Musa said.

"I'M BETROTHED!" Flora practically yelled.

"WHAT?" All the girls yelled.

"What do you mean betrothed? Like you mean you are getting married?" Stella asked.

"Yes. I am engaged."

"That's not fair." Musa said.

"I know. And to make things worse, my parents won't even tell me who I am engaged to."

"How can they not tell you? I mean, it is your future husband after all." Layla said angrily. She knew the feeling because her parents had done something similar to her. But luckily she fell in love with Nabu.

"Apparently, they want it to be a surprise. So they are going to throw a huge ball to celebrate the royal engagement. That is where I am going to meet this mystery man." Flora put her head in her hands. How was she going to do this? All the girls stayed quiet. "Oh and also you are all invited. My parents will be sending the formal invitation in a couple of days."

"Oh yay! A ball!"

"Stella!" Tecna gave her a stern glare.

"Oh sorry Flora."

"It's okay. I asked them if you could come. If I have to do this then I want my friends to be there too."

"What about the boys?" Bloom asked.

"They are invited too. I asked my parents about them also."

"Well then we will make the best out of this." Stella stood up with determination. "We are not going to let you do this on your own."

"Thank you guys. That means a lot." They all came and gave Flora another group hug. Flora couldn't help but smile. She felt so lucky to have best friends like them.

A little later the girls were getting ready to go out. They made plans for all of them to hang with the boys.

"Are you sure you don't want to come. It is going to be a lot of fun." Layla asked.

"No thanks. You all go out. I am fine. I'm actually kind of tired. I just want to rest here."

"Alright, well rest up and we can all hang tomorrow." Stella and the rest of the girls left to meet up with their boyfriends. Flora went and laid on the couch and started to read her book.


	7. Movie Date?

Flora was later sitting on the couch watching some tv when she heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Helia."

Flora stopped right in her tracks. What is he doing here? She thought. Flora quickly checked herself in the mirror and went to open the door. "Oh, hi."

"Hey."

"Is something wrong? Is the group okay?" Flora was worried that the witches had attacked again.

"Nothing is wrong. And I think the group is fine. They told me that they were going on a group date, so I stayed behind. Then I heard you were back in town so I figured we could hang. If that is okay?"

"Oh….um….sure." Flora was blushing a million shades. She moved out of the way and let Helia in. "So what would you like to do?"

"Does a movie sound good?"

"Yeah totally."

"What movies do you have?"

Flora looked through the collection that they had. "We have a wide range of movies. What type do you like?"

"Pretty much anything. Except maybe horror movies."

"Well that's good because I absolutely hate horror movies."

"Well that knocks out one genre." Helia smiled at Flora making her blush once again.

"How about The Lion King?" Flora wasn't sure since it was a kids movie but she didn't know what else to pick.

"That sounds great. I haven't seen that movie since I was a little kid."

Flora put the movie in. "How about I make some popcorn and get some water?"

"That sounds good."

Flora grabbed the food and drinks and went to sit on the couch. Helia sat in the middle of the couch so Flora had no choice but to sit close to him. She blushed at the idea of being so close to him.

As the movie started Flora did not know what to do. She was so nervous that she could barely pay attention to the screen. She would glance over at Helia every once in a while, but he didn't seem to notice.

But soon Flora's nerves calmed down and she was able to enjoy the movie. She completely forgot that Helia was sitting next to her. She was so engrossed in the movie. When it came to the moment when Mufasa died in the stampede, Flora looked away.

Helia noticed. "You don't like this part?"

"How could I? This is where Simba sees his dad die."

"True, but you know it is just a movie?"

"Yeah I do. But I still don't like death."

Helia laughed. "Then I can see why you don't like horror movies."

Then Helia did something unexpected. He put his arm around Flora's shoulder. She tried not to react, but she could feel her heart racing. She only hoped Helia couldn't hear it.

They continued the movie in silence, neither saying a word nor moving an inch.

The long trip from home was starting to get to Flora and she soon fell asleep.

Flora opened her eyes and saw that the credits were rolling on the screen. Then she heard a faint beating sound. Flora soon realized that she was on Helia's chest. She jolted up in embarrassment.

"Oh…. I'm…sorry." Flora couldn't look Helia in the face she was so embarrassed.

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Helia smiling. "It's totally okay. I didn't mind one bit. You are quite beautiful when you sleep."

Flora didn't know what to say. Her heartbeat was racing. She felt butterflies in her stomach. And when he smiled at her, she got shivers all down her spine.

What were all these feelings that she was having? Was this what love felt like? Flora mentally shook her head at the idea. How could she fall in love with someone so quickly? She barely knew him? And to top it off, she was already engaged to someone else.

"Well it's getting late." Helia got up from the couch. Flora saw that he was right. It was already dark outside. "I had a great time tonight."

"Um…so did I." Flora's response came out in a whisper.

"Hope we can do it again sometime soon. Until next time." Helia kissed Flora's hand and then left.

Flora just stood at the door. When Helia touched her, she felt an electric shock go through her body. Flora whispered to herself.

"I wonder if he felt it too?"


	8. It's Official

Flora was tired and decided not to wait for the girls and went to bed. She woke up early the next morning and saw Bloom was sleeping in her bed. Flora tiptoed out of the room to not wake her. She headed to the bathroom to take a shower. She changed and headed outside.

As Flora walked the Alfea gardens she let her mind wonder to the night before. She couldn't believe that she had spent last night with Helia. He was so sweet. Flora blushed thinking about how she fell asleep on his chest. She felt so comfortable there, like they were the perfect fit. Flora shook the though out of her head. She needed to remember that her parents already had someone for her. She could not fall in love with someone right now.

"Oh why was this all happening now?"

"What's happening now?"

Flora turned around and saw Ms. Faragonda walking towards her. "Oh nothing Ms. F. I was just talking to myself."

"Very well. I just came to give you this." Faragonda handed Flora a large white envelope. "It is addresses to you and the rest of the girls. It looks like it is from your parents."

"It must be the invitation to the engagement ball."

"That's wonderful! Who are the lucky couple."

"Well I'm not sure who the groom is, but the bride is… me."

"If it is you, then how do you not know who the groom is?"

"My parents won't tell me. They want it to be a surprise."

"Well I am sure that they have a good reason for it. I hope you enjoy the ball."

"Thank you Ms. F." Faragonda walked back to the school.

Flora headed back to her dorm room to see if the others had woken up yet.

"Good morning Flora!" Flora saw Layla sitting on the couch.

"Good Morning Layla. Are the other girls up yet?"

"Yeah, they are all in their rooms getting dress. They should be out in a minute." Layla saw that Flora was holding something in her hand. "Hey what do you have there?"

"Oh, this, I think it's the invitation to my royal engagement ball."

"Did I hear something about a ball?" Stella walked out brushing her hair.

"Yeah, Ms. Faragonda just gave it to me this morning."

"Well open it."

"Stella, let's wait for the others then Flora can open it."

A little later all the girls were sitting around Flora.

"So now can we open it?" Stella asked.

"I think so, go ahead Flora." Layla said.

Flora put her hand on the envelope but she couldn't seem to open it. "I…I can't. I'm to scared."

"Let me do it then." Layla smiled at Flora and took the envelope. She opened it and read it out loud.

_King Ash and Queen Lily cogently invite you_

_To celebrate the engagement of their eldest daughter_

_Princess Flora of Linphea _

_The celebration will be held on the last night of the month_

_Linphea's royal family hopes to see you at the_

_Midnight Masquerade_

Layla finished reading and looked at Flora. Flora felt like throwing up. This invitation meant that her parents were really going through with this.

"Oh I can't wait." Stella yelled. "And did you hear, it is a masquerade ball."

"What's a masquerade ball?" Bloom asked.

"A masquerade ball is when everyone dresses up in costumes and wears a mask." Tecna explained.

"So you can't tell who anyone is?" Bloom asked.

"Exactly."

"So even when I go to the ball, I still won't be able to tell who my fiancé is. That is just so like my parents." Flora looked like she was about to cry.

"Oh don't worry Flora. We will be there to help you out." Musa went over to give Flora a hug.

"Yeah, and I will design beautiful costumes for all of us."

Flora wiped away a tear and smiled. "Don't forget the boys. They will be going too."

"Oh my god. I could do couple costumes! Even more fun." Then Stella looked over at Flora's sad expression. "Oops, sorry Flora I forgot."

"No its okay. The couple costumes are a great idea."

"Well I need to get started right away." Stella ran off to her room making everyone laugh.

"So Flora what did you do yesterday while we were out?" Tecna asked.

Flora decided not to tell them about Helia coming over. She didn't want them to make more of it then it really was. "Oh nothing. Just watched a movie. So how was your group date?"

"Oh it was fun, not as fun as if you had joined us, but we went and had dinner together and then went to hang out by ourselves." Bloom said.

"That sounds nice, but I am glad that I got to stay home and rest."

"Hey should we get to class?" Tecna looked at her watch.

"Oh my god! Flora's invite distracted us that we forgot. Come on girls." Bloom grabbed her bag and ran out of the room with the rest of the girls following.


	9. The Flower Shop

The girls finished classes and headed into town.

"Was it me or was Wizgiz's lecture today super hard?" Musa asked.

Flora honestly didn't know what to say because she really wasn't listening to the lecture. She was to busy thinking about her ball. In a couple of weeks she would be going to find out who she would be spending the rest of her life with. The whole idea scared her a little bit.

"Hey look!" Stella's yelling broke Flora from her train of thought. "The boys are here too." Stella ran and tackled Brandon.

Flora watched as all the boys met up with their girlfriends. She looked for a guy with midnight blue hair. When she saw that he wasn't with the rest of the boys a wave of sadness came over Flora.

"Hey guys I'm going to go run to the flower shop real quick. I'll meet up with you at the mall in a little bit."

"Okay Flora see you then." Bloom was still holding onto Sky.

Flora walked down the street for a while until she saw the flower shop.

"Well hello there Flora. I haven't seen you here for some time." The store clerk smiled at her favorite customer.

"Sorry, I have been real busy lately."

"I'm glad to see that you still have time to visit my little shop."

"What do you mean? This is my favorite shop in all the town of Magix. It always reminds me of home."

"So how are you parents and sister? I hope they are doing well."

"They are good. I just recently went to see them. Although it was not under the best circumstances." A frown came across Flora's face.

"Oh no. What happened?"

"Well apparently I am betrothed and my parents won't tell me who."

The florist gave her a kind smile. She was about to say something when the door opened. "Ah, my other favorite regular."

Flora turned around and was stunned by who she saw. "Hel…Helia."

Helia turned and saw Flora and smiled. "Hey Flora. Nice to see you again."

Flora just blushed, not sure what to say. Luckily the store clerk jumped in, "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"I was hoping to order some flowers."

"Of course. What would you like?"

"Can I order a dozen yellow roses please?"

"No problem. They should be ready in two days."

"Thank you." Helia paid and then looked over to Flora. "So what are you doing here?"

"Oh I just came to check out what is new. I try to come at least once a week. I'm meeting up with the rest of the group at the mall after this."

"That sounds nice."

"Um… would you like to join us?" Flora blushed. She wasn't use to asking a guy out, well sort of.

Helia smiled. "I think I can do that." Helia went and held the door opened for Flora.

As Flora walked out the door the store clerk said "Don't worry Flora, I am sure everything will turn out as you want it."


	10. Red Roses

Flora and Helia walked in silence for a bit. Flora decided to finally break the silence.

"So may I ask who the flowers are for?"

"There for someone very special to me."

"Oh." A sad feeling came over Flora. She should have guessed someone as sweet and kind as Helia already had a girlfriend.

Helia smiled at her. "They are for my mother."

"Oh!" Flora now blushed at how she came up with conclusions so quickly. "That is nice of you."

"Thanks. She hasn't been feeling very well."

"I'm sorry. Is that why you got yellow roses?"

"Yeah. They mean get well soon, I just hope my mom understands that." Helia chuckled a little. "She doesn't always understand flowers. She can tell the differences between them but she doesn't know the meanings behind them. Except of course for the red rose which means love."

"Actually red means passion not love." Flora blushed. She sounded like Tecna correcting Helia like that. "Sorry, I didn't mean to correct you so suddenly like that."

Helia just smiled. "It's okay. You are right, a red rose does mean passion. Which is not the same as love."

"I guess I shouldn't be surprise that you know the difference between passion and love, since you are a poet."

Helia laughed. "I guess. Most people get the two mixed up. Someone can be passionately in love but they can also be passionately about other stuff like hatred."

Flora shivered a little. Passion of hatred sounded just like the Trix. She never could understand why they could be so pure evil.

"Flora, can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"What did the florist mean when we left?"

"Oh well before you came in we were talking about some stuff. I have been having some trouble communicating with my parents."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I can understand the feeling though. I sometimes feel that my parents don't even hear my voice. It's like I am suppose to be their puppet and just follow whatever they say without asking any questions."

Flora let out a small sigh. She was glad to hear that she was not the only one to have problems with her parents. It sounded like Helia was going though similar problems with his parents also.

"Well looks like we are here. Do you know where the group is?" Helia held the door open for Flora to the main court of the mall.

"I'm not sure. I'll text them real quick."

"Okay. Do you mind if we go to the art store real quick? I need to pick up some more paints."

"Of course not."

The two of them walked over the second level of the mall to the art store. The bell jingled as they opened the door.

The owner turned around and smiled behind the counter. "Well hello Helia. I haven't seen you here in a while."

"Hello Jack. I guess it has been a long time."

"And who is this?" He was looking at Flora. "Is this your girlfriend?"

Flora blushed at the idea of being introduced as Helia's girlfriend.

"No, no. This is my friend Flora."

"Well hello Flora it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Jack."

Flora was a little upset being called a friend by Helia. Was she really supposed to suspect anything different? She tried to cover it up. "Hello Jack. It is nice to meet you too."

"Now what do you need Helia?"

"I need some new paints. I'm working on a new piece."

"Very well. Here you go." Jack pulled out some paints from behind the counter. "From my special collection for my loyal customer."

"Thanks Jack." Helia paid for the paints. Flora and him walked back out to the mall.

"So Helia, what are you painting?"

"It's a surprise. You will see once it's done."

"Okay. Well Layla texted me and we should meet up with them at the Italian restaurant on the third level."


	11. Luck & Love

Flora and Helia walked into the restaurant and saw all their friends were already seated at a large table in the middle.

Stella was the first to see them and waved them over. "Over here guys. We haven't ordered yet."

Flora and Helia went over and took their seats. Flora sat in between Helia and Layla. Across from her was Riven and Musa.

"Hey Helia, I thought you had to run some errands and couldn't hang?" Riven asked.

"I was running them when I bumped into Flora."

"Sounds like it was destiny for you two guys." Layla whispered for only Flora to hear.

"Shhhh, Layla that's not funny. And Helia might hear you." Flora was trying to keep Layla from saying anything more.

"So are you two, like, a thing now?"

"RIVEN!" Musa elbowed Riven hard in his side.

"Ow! And what? I was just asking."

Flora was turning a million shades of red. That was twice in a day that someone thought that Helia and her were together.

But once again Helia did not seem phased by the question. "No we are not 'a thing'. Flora and I are just friends. Right Flora?" Helia tunred and looked at Flora and smiled.

"Ah…yeah right." Flora was once again disappointed at being called friends by Helia.

"If you say so." Riven just shrugged and put his attention towards his girlfriend.

"Sorry about him." Musa whispered behind her menu so Riven couldn't see.

Flora just smiled. The love/hate relationship that Riven and Musa had was not the kind that Flora wanted but it suited both of them well. Flora looked around the table at all her friends. She saw Timmy and Tecna sitting next to Riven and Musa. They were not talking, weren't even looking at each other. They were both preoccupied with their hand held devices. Sometimes Flora did not understand how those two could be in such a strong relationship when they never seemed to talk. Then she saw Tecna had gotten a message and once she read it she looked over at Timmy and kissed him on the cheek. This made Flora smiled. Those two had their own little ways of showing affection that no one saw. Next to them were Stella and Brandon at the end of the table, saying silly nicknames to each other.

"I love you snookums."

"I love you more cupcake."

Flora gave out a small laugh. Brandon and Stella's relationship was a polar opposite to Riven and Musa's. Riven and Musa loved each other but did not show it to the world, while Stella and Brandon made sure the entire world knew how they felt about each other.

Across the table from Brandon and Stella was Bloom and Sky. Those two were the poster couple for being in love. They were not saying much to each other. They were just holding each other's hands and staring into each other's eyes. Just the look they gave each other was filled with love.

Next to them was Layla and Nabu. Those two had a rough start. But after taking time to get to know each other they fell in love. When they thought no one was looking those two would always be holding hands or saying I love you to each other.

Flora looked around the table one more time and smiled. All her friends looked so happy. Flora has always wanted a boyfriend and be in a loving relationship. But none of the relationships that her friends were in were the kind that she wanted. They all worked for them, all having their own special ways that fit them.

Flora was always wanted to be with someone who she could share her deepest secrets with. Someone who would be her best friend. Someone who would be there when she was upset and there to protect her when she was in trouble. She wanted a guy who was not afraid to tell her how he felt about her. A guy who wouldn't be afraid to show his affections in public. A guy who shared similar interest as her. A guy who she could just be herself with.

Flora let out a sigh. This guy in her head wasn't real and she knew it. Soon she would learn the identity of her future husband. And the chances of him being 'the one' were slim to none. And right neither love or luck seem to be on her side.


	12. Truth or Dare

The rest of the dinner went by with everyone laughing and having a great time. Flora was able to get to know Helia some more. Which was a good and a bad thing. She was able to make a great friend, but her feelings towards him were now even stronger then before.

The boys had dropped the girls off at Alfea after the dinner and they were now all in their dorm.

"I think we need a sleepover!" Stella exclaimed.

"I think you are right, we haven't had one of those in a long time." Bloom nodded.

"I'll grab the blankets and pillows." Layla said.

"I'll grab the snacks and drinks." Tecna said.

"I'll pick out some awesome songs." Musa said.

"I'll get my make up for makeovers." Stella said.

They all ran into their rooms to get the stuff. Bloom and Flora went to their room to change into their pajamas.

Once everyone else had changed the girls all came to the sitting room to have their party.

"I, Princess Stella, proclaim that the Winx Club sleepover has now officially commenced! And to start off the party…" Stella stood up and held a pillow.

"Stell what do you think you are doing?" Bloom put her hands up to cover her face.

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Stella threw her pillow straight at Bloom.

"STELLA! That's not fair. I wasn't ready." Bloom threw a pillow at Stella and soon all the girls were in the fight.

A few minutes later the room was covered in feathers and the girls were still laughing.

"Ow, my stomach hurts from laughing so hard." Musa was grabbing onto her stomach trying to catch her breath.

"Yeah me too." Layla was trying her hardest to stop laughing and control her breathing.

"I know what will stop the laughing." Stella said.

"What?" Bloom asked.

"Boys." And like that all the girls stopped laughing and looked at Stella with confused looks. Stella saw that they didn't understand. "Now it's time for the real fun. Time to talk about the boys. It's time for truth or dare."

Stella motioned all of them to come sit next to her. Soon all the girls were sitting in a circle.

"Okay Tecna, truth or dare?"

"Wait, why me first?"

"Because I said." Stella answered. "Now what is it going to be."

"Well there is a high probability that you will ask me some question about Timmy, so I'm going to go with dare."

"Okay what do you guys think Tecna should do?"

"I know!" Everyone looked at Musa. "Tecna, your dare is to prank call Griselda."

Tecna had a horrified look on her face making the others laugh. "Do I really have too?"

"Yes, you said dare and that's the dare." Stella said.

"Fine." Tecna took out her phone and started to dial Griselda's phone number.

"Make sure to put it on speaker." Layla said.

"Fine."

"Hello?"

"Hello, may I speak to Griselda please." Tecna put on a funny accent to cover her voice. The girls had to cover their mouths so Griselda couldn't hear their snickering.

"Speaking."

"Ms. Griselda, I am calling for a survey. Question 1, do you have a kitchen?"

"Yes."

"Question 2, do you have an oven?"

"Yes."

"Question 3, do you have a refrigerator?"

"Yes, now what is the point of this?"

"Is it running?"  
>"Yes."<p>

"Well you better go catch it!"

"What are you talking… hey wait a second…" All the girls busted out laughing. "I don't know who this is, but when I find out you are all getting detention for the rest of the year!" And she hung up the phone.

"Is your refrigerator running? Really Tecna?" Layla said in between laughs.

"I know it was lame but I didn't know what else to say."

"Okay well whose turn is it next?" Stella asked.

"I'll go."

"Okay, Bloom truth or dare?"

"Umm, I choose truth."

"Let me think." Stella started tapping her chin deep in thought. "Alright, I got it. What was the most embarrassing thing you have ever done in front of a boy?"

"Hmmm, let me think." Now Bloom was deep in thought tapping her chin. "So I was texting my crush as I was waiting in my car for my dad and the song _Oops…I did it again_ by Britney Spears came on and I love that song, so I started to singing it really loudly. But what I didn't know was that I'd accidentally called my crush instead of clicking send. He had been on the phone the whole time while I sang. I was so embarrassed that I didn't talk to him for a whole week."

Once Bloom was done with the story there was a moment of silence. Then all the girls started laughing.

"Oh my god, that's hilarious. Does Sky know this story?" Musa wiped a tear away.

"Actually, it was Sky." Bloom started to blush. This made the girls laugh even harder then before. It took the girls a few minutes to compose themselves to go on.

Stella looked over at Flora. "You have been real quite this evening Flora. I think it's your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Oh I don't know. Why not ask Layla?"

"No, I'm asking you. Now truth or dare?"

"Ahh…I guess truth."

"Awesome, I was hoping you would say that. Do you like Helia?"

Flora was worried the question was going to be about Helia. "Umm….well…."

"Come on Flora you have to tell us."

"Yes."

Stella seemed really excited about the answer. "HA! I knew it. Since the first day at Red Fountain, I knew you liked him. So why don't you go after him then?"

"Because I'm betrothed that's why." Flora was really getting upset.

"Oh…I'm sorry Flora. I forgot."

"It's okay Stella."

Layla saw how upset Flora was getting from the game. "I think that is enough of truth or dare. Why don't we go watch a movie?"

"That would be nice." Flora smiled.


	13. Magic Carpet Ride

"Okay, so what should we watch?" Musa was looking through all their collections.

"Sci-Fi." Tecna said.

"Action." Layla said.

"Comedy." Bloom said.

"Romantic Comedy." Stella said.

"How about we go with a Disney movie?" Flora could see that none of them would agree with what movie.

"That sounds like a good idea. Everyone loves Disney." Musa looked through their Disney section. "How about The Lion King?"

Flora smiled. She instantly went back to the night she spent with Helia and how she had fallen asleep on his chest. "Actually I saw that recently, could we watch something else?"

"Oh alright, how about Aladdin?"

"That sounds awesome. Put it in Musa." Bloom said.

Flora, Layla, and Stella sat on the couch while Bloom, Tecna, and Musa sat on the floor at their feet.

The other girls started to talk but Flora watched the movie. She was especially interested in watching Princess Jasmine. Flora felt a connection to her. Now she knew how the poor princess felt about how her father was making her get married. Jasmine's situation wasn't the best but at least she was still able to choose her husband. Flora was unlucky enough to not even know who her husband was going to be. She could only pray that her problem would some how work out in the end.

Eventually Flora and all the other girls fell asleep.

_Flora looked down and saw that she was in a similar outfit that Princess Jasmine was wearing, except her's was pink. Her hair was put into a long braid like Jasmine's also. Then there was a knock at the door._

"_Come in."_

_King Ash walked in dressed like Jasmine's father came it. "It is time for you to get ready my daughter."_

"_What for father?"_

"_Why, to meet your fiancé of course." King Ash clapped his hands and servants came in and he walked out. Soon Flora was ready. She walked down to the giant throne room. There she saw her father talking to some man._

"_There you are daughter. I want you to meet your future husband."_

_The man turned it seemed like there was some kind of fog. Flora could not get a definite look at his face._

"_NO!" Flora ran out of the room and to her room. She ran out to the balcony and started to cry._

"_Are you alright Princess?"_

_Flora looked up and saw a man standing on a flying carpet. "No, no I am not okay. My father wants me to marry someone I don't know."_

"_That doesn't seem fair at all. Do you trust me?"_

"_What?"_

"_I said, do you trust me?"_

_Flora took a closer look at the man and realized that it was Helia standing on the magic carpet. "Yes."_

_He outstretched his hand. Flora took it and stepped onto the carpet. Once she was safely on, the carpet took off._

"Flora, Flora wake up?"

"Wh…what?" Flora wiped her eyes.

"You slept in. It's already noon."

Flora's vision cleared and she saw Bloom and the rest of the girls standing around her.

"Did you say noon?"

"Yeah I did. Now hurry up and get dress. We are meeting the boys at the ice rink in 30 minutes."

"Ice Rink?"

"Don't you remember? Yesterday at dinner Layla was talking about a new ice rink that had opened and we all decided to go there today." Musa explained.

"No I didn't. You guys go without me."

"Oh no you don't! I picked out cute skating outfits for all of us!" Stella pulled the covers off.

"Fine. But there is no way I will be ready in 30 minutes. You all go ahead without me, I'll catch up a little later."

"Alright you better come or else." Stella waved her finger at Flora.

All the girls walked off to meet the boys and Flora went to take a shower and get ready. The whole time thinking about her dream and her magic carpet ride.


	14. Ice Rink

Once Flora was all ready she grabbed her ice skates and ran out the door to meet up with the rest of the gang.

When she got there she saw that everyone was already out on the ice. She watched as all her friends glided across the ice. Layla looked like a natural as she did spins and jumps, she almost fell but luckily Nabu was there to catch her in time.

All the other girls were not doing anything nearly as tricky as Layla and Nabu. Most of them were just holding hands with their boyfriends and just going around in circles.

Flora put her skates on and headed out onto the ice to join them.

"Yay, Flora you came." Bloom said passing by with Sky.

Flora smiled and then slowly went to join in the traffic of skaters. It had been some time since Flora had spent anytime on the ice, so she was a little clumsy at first. She was getting the hang of it when a couple, to busy staring at each other, cut her off. Flora slipped and was falling. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain of connecting the ice to hit her. But when it didn't she opened her eyes and saw that she was in someone's arms.

"Are you okay?"

Flora looked up and saw that it was Helia. "Oh…um…yeah. Thank you." Flora stood up.

"No problem." Helia gave her a sweet smile that made her heart flutter. "By the way you look lovely."

"Thank you." Flora looked down at her outfit. Stella had really chosen a cute outfit for her. She had baby pink stockings that went up to her knees. Her white mini skirt came out to a slight poof. Stella had picked out a maroon colored jacket. And to finish off the outfit Flora wore a pink knit hat with a maroon flower on the side.

"Would you like to skate with me?"

"Sure." Then the two of them joined the rest of the group.

As Flora passed her friends they all smiled at her when they saw she was skating with Helia. Layla even mouthed, "I told you so."

Flora tried her best to ignore them and hoped that Helia didn't notice.

Flora was enjoying skating with Helia. She let her mind wonder to the time they had spent in the past, like their walk in the park and their movie date. Flora was so engulfed in her thoughts that she wasn't paying attention to wear she as going.

Some one had dropped their hat and Flora slipped on it. She came crashing onto the ice.

Helia immediately stopped and went to kneel next to her. "Are you okay?"

He sounded sincerely worried about her. Making Flora blush even more. "Yeah I think so." Flora tried to get up but a deep throbbing pain in her ankle stopped her. "Ow." Flora fell back to the ground. "Actually I don't think I am. Something is wrong with my ankle."

"Here let's get you off the ice." Helia then picked Flora up, bridal style, and carried her to the bleachers next to the rink.

He gently placed her on the bleachers and made sure that her injured leg was elevated. "Do you mind if I look at it?"

Flora just nodded.

Helia gently took off her skates and started to remove her stocking ever so slowly. Flora's heart was racing and every time Helia's hand touched her skin and electric feeling went up her body.

Once Flora's stocking was off Helia examined her ankle. "It doesn't look to serious. I think it's just a sprain. It should be fine with some rest and some ice. I'll go grab some. You stay here." Helia gave her a quick smiled and went to the front desk.

When Helia left the other girls came over.

"Hey is everything okay?" Bloom asked with a worried look on her face.

"I'm okay really. I was just clumsy and sprained my ankle."

"Here let me see to make sure." Tecna scanned Flora's swollen ankle. "Yeah it looks like a sprain. All you need is rest and to put some ice on it."

"I know, Helia is going to get the ice now. You guys go ahead and skate. I'll be fine really."

"You sure Flora. We can sit with you." Musa said.

"No I'm fine. Now go."

The girls gave her one more worried glance but grudgingly went back to the rink to join up with their boyfriends again.

"Here's the ice." Helia came and sat next to Flora and put the ice on her ankle. "That should at least num the pain."

Flora winced with the first contact of the cold ice but then quickly got use to it. "Thank you." There was a moment of silence. Flora saw that Helia was still sitting next to her. "You know you don't have to sit here with me. You can go and ice skate with everyone else."

"No, I want to sit with you."

"Oh ok." Flora blushed. Helia actually wanted to spend time with her.

Helia and Flora sat on the bleachers and watched all their other friends skate around. Riven was skating next to Musa but they weren't holding hands like the others. Instead it looked like they had once again gotten into another fight. Then suddenly, Riven face planted into the ice. Musa started pointing at him and busted out laughing. Riven had an angry look on his face but then he grabbed her hand and pulled her down also. Soon both of them were laughing.

"You know he does love her."

Flora looked over at Helia with a confused look. "What did you say?"

"I said he does love her. I have really gotten to know Riven this year and even though he seems cold and emotionless. He is really actually quite sensitive. And Musa really brings that side out of him. She seems to be the only thing that brings light into his day."

"Wow, I never knew that about him. I always knew that he had feelings for Musa but I never realized that it was that strong."

"Yeah, guys don't like to show girls that they are just as sensitive.  
>"Really? Why is that?"<p>

"I think it is because the guy always wants to be seen by the girl as strong and protective. Kind of like their knight in shining armor. If a girl realizes that a guy is sensitive then it takes away from that illusion of the guy being invincible."

"I don't feel that way at all. I mean sure it is nice to know that the guy is strong and able to protect you when you are in trouble. But I think that a guy who shows his sensitive side is actually stronger then someone who doesn't."

"How do you mean?"

"I mean if a guy shows his sensitivity then he isn't afraid of what others will think of him. He is willing to let the world see him for who he is, not what they expect from him."

"I never thought of it like that."

"It's silly I know."

"Actually I don't think its silly at all." Helia gave Flora another one of his smiles making her heart flutter again. "So how does your ankle feel?"

"It feels better actually, but I still don't think I can walk on it."

"Well the group is planning on walking around Magix after this, but I don't think you will be able to do that."

"It's okay. I'll just go back home and rest." Flora tried to get the girls' attention. They all came over. "Hey girls I think I'm going to go back home. There is no way I can walk around with all of you."

"We can cancel our plans and go home with you Flora. It's not that big of a deal." Layla said.

"No no. All we would do is sit around. You guys go have fun with the guys I will be fine."

"Well alright. But make sure to call us if you want us to come home. Now who is helping you get back home?" Stella asked.

"Oh..um.." Flora forgot that she was going to need help since she couldn't walk.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure she gets home safe and sound."

"Thank you Helia. Now make sure to take good care of our Flora." Stella said.

Helia got up and then picked up Flora bridal style like before. The girls watched with huge grins on their faces as they watched the two of them go out the door,


	15. Couple?

Helia laid Flora on the Winx's couch. He put a pillow on the table and her injured foot on it to keep it elevated.

"How do you know what to do?" Flora was amazed by how Helia knew how to help her without asking anyone.

"I have taken a couple of healing classes at Red Fountain."

"I didn't even know Red Fountain had healing classes."

"Yeah, the other guys made fun of me for taking them, especially Riven. But you never know when something might happen. Better safe then sorry."

"Well I am glad you took them. If not who knows what would have happened to me." Flora gave him a sincere smiled. "Since I am now back home safely you can go…if you want." Flora deeply wanted Helia to stay but she didn't want to be rude.

"And leave you here all alone, unable to walk? Yeah I don't think so. I'm staying here with you. Now what would you like to do?"

"How about a movie like last time?"  
>"Okay sounds good." Helia got off the couch and looked through the selection. "Any requests?"<p>

"Um…how about Tangled? We just bought it and I haven't seen it yet."

"Okay that sounds good to me." Helia put the movie in and went to sit with Flora.

The two got comfortable. That meant Flora leaning up against Helia and with him having his arm around Flora's shoulders. Flora couldn't help but be happy. Even though her ankle was sprain and she couldn't walk, she was hanging with Helia. And the way they were positioned it was like they were really boyfriend and girlfriend. Flora knew that she shouldn't feel this way, but she didn't care. This was the most happy she had been since her visit to see her parents.

The movie was really good and Flora really wanted to watch it but it had been a long day and she was getting tired. She fell asleep listening to the faint sound of Helia's heart.

Helia noticed that Flora hadn't said anything in a while. When he looked down he saw that she was fast asleep on his chest again. He smiled. She looked so peaceful when she slept. Helia continued to watch the movie, but soon he too fell asleep.

It was real late when the girls returned from hanging out with the boys.

"I had so much fun." Bloom said.

"Me too. It was nice to hang out with the boys before we have to leave for Linphea." Layla got her key out to unlock the door to their room.

"I know. I hope Flora's ankle is better before we have to go." Stella said.

"Poor Flora." Musa whispered.

Layla slowly opened the door, just in case Flora had fallen asleep. "Well maybe not entirely poor Flora." She said at the sight she saw.

"What do you mea?" Tecna and the rest of the girls came walking into the room.

Before the girls were Helia and Flora, both fast asleep on the couch. Flora had fallen asleep on Helia's lap with her injured ankle on the table. Helia had his hand wrapped around Flora's waist and his head leaning on his other hand on the armrest of the couch.

"That is so cute. They look like a couple." Bloom cooed.

"Guys be quite. We don't want to wake them." Layla took out her phone.

"We will need to wake them up eventually." Tecna said.

"But first let me take a picture." Layla snuck up and took a picture of the sleeping couple. "Okay now we can wake them."

Layla gently shook Helia.

Helia woke up but didn't move, so he wouldn't wake up Flora. "Hey guys. Sorry I must have fallen asleep."

"It's okay. How is our Flora?" Stella whispered.

"She's good. The swelling has gone down. She should be good in a few days."

"That's good."

"Hey sorry to bother you girls but could you help me." Helia looked down at Flora. "I need to get back to Red Fountain but I don't want to wake her up."

"Sure no problem." Layla waved her hand and gently lifted Flora's head with magic to let Helia get up.

"Thanks. I'll call tomorrow to see how Flora's ankle is. Good night girls."

"Good night Helia." The girls whispered their goodbyes. Then they all went to sleep, giggling


	16. One More Week

The sun shined through the windows onto Flora's face. She slowly tried to get up, but a shot of pain went up her leg. Then everything came to her. She remembered spraining her ankle at the ice rink and how Helia had helped her home.

"Helia?" Flora looked around. She remembered them watching a movie but then she must have fallen asleep.

"He went home last night." Layla came out of her room and went to sit next to Flora on the couch. "He said he would call later today to check on you."

"Oh okay." Flora saw that Layla had an evil grin on her face. "What?"

"Oh nothing." Layla let out a small giggle.

Layla was Flora's best friend and she knew she was hiding something. "Come on Layla tell me."

"Alright but rather then tell you I think I should just show you." Layla pulled out her phone and showed Flora the picture of her and Helia sleeping on the couch together. "A picture says a thousand words, don't you think?"

Flora couldn't respond. Her face was a million shades of red. She didn't realize that she had fallen asleep on Helia's lap and that he had fallen asleep as well.

Layla saw how embarrassed Flora was. "Don't worry Flora. I don't think he's mad."

"How do you know?"  
>"Well if he was mad then he would have just woken you up instead of letting you sleep and also he wouldn't call to check on you."<p>

"I guess…" Flora looked at the picture again and smiled. Helia and her did look cute together. She would admit that. And they did look like they had been dating forever.

Layla saw the look on Flora's face when she looked at the picture again. "Would you like me to send the picture to your phone?"

"Would you really? I mean if it's not to much trouble." Flora knew she probably shouldn't have the picture but she liked it to much.

"Of course its not trouble." Then there was a loud chime from Flora's phone. "There. Now you can look at you and Helia whenever you want." Layla gave Flora a wink. "Now I think the girls went down to the cafeteria for breakfast. They will bring something up for us once they are done. Until then let's watch some television."

Layla and Flora watched cartoons until the other girls came up.

"Hey Flora, how's the ankle feeling?" Bloom came in with a tray of pancakes.

"It feels better. I should be good to walk on it by tomorrow."

"That's good. You wouldn't want to limp home." Stella had a pitcher of orange juice and cups.

"Now you two eat your breakfast then we can all start packing for our trip to Linphea." Tecna had a tray of toast and scrambled eggs.

Once done their breakfast all the girls headed to their rooms to pack.

Flora sat on the couch while her friends walked out to ask her opinion on their outfits.

"Hey Flora you want me to pack a suitcase for you?" Bloom was holding up a yellow halter dress that had blue hearts going up the side.

"Oh no. I have clothes at the palace already. But thank you. And make sure to pack at least one ball gown. Chances are my father will have a banquet when we first arrive."

"One ball gown… got it." Bloom ran back into her room.

"Guys I need help!" Stella screamed from her room.

"What's the problem?" Tecna popped her head out her door.

"I don't know what to pack. I need all you girls here to help me."

The girls let out a group sigh and headed into Stella's room.

Flora laughed as she watched her friends walk into Stella's room with their heads hung low. Just then she heard her phone ring.

"Hello?"

"Flora is that you?"

"Yes."

"Hey it's Helia."

"Oh hey Helia." Flora started to fix her hair but then she realized that she was on the phone and he couldn't see her. "So what's up?"

"Not much. We have a short break before our next class. I was just calling to see how you are doing and how's your ankle."

"Oh well my ankle is better. There is barely any swelling, so I think will be able to walk tomorrow."

"That's good. Just make sure to keep off of it today and you should be good."

"I will. Thank you for all your help."

"No problem. Well I have to go. Get well soon. Bye. Oh and all the boys are yelling at me to ask you to say hi to the girls for them."

Flora let out a laugh. "Okay I will make sure to do that. Bye Helia."

"Bye Flora."

Flora hung up the phone and smiled. Helia called like he said. Maybe he really did care about her.

"Who was that?" Musa and the rest of the girls came out of Stella's room.

"That was Helia checking up on me."

"Aww how sweet, Helia wanted to check on his girlfriend." Stella cooed.

"He's not my boyfriend."

"It didn't look that way last night." Tecna said.

Flora blushed. "Oh and all the boys say hi."

"Even Riven?" Musa looked surprised.

Flora wasn't positive but she was pretty sure she heard his voice in the background. "Yeah."

"Awww Riven wanted to say hi to his little music note." Stella did a little baby voice.

Musa's response was to throw a pillow. It hit her right in the face and the girls all started to laugh.

Flora laughed also but her happiness was short lived. In one week she would find out who she was going to spend the rest of her life with.


	17. Welcome to Linphea

**Yay! We are finally to the girls going to Linphea for the ball. Now I'm sorry if all those random scenes got on your nerves. I just wanted there to be a lot of moments for Helia and Flora to build their friendship.**

Flora listened to Helia's advice and she was able to walk the next day, just in time to walk onto the shuttle heading to Linphea and her future husband.

"You ready girls?" Bloom was putting her bags on the shuttle.

"Yeah, I can't wait for the masquerade ball." Tecna said.

"Our costumes will be absolutely beautiful." Stella was trying to fit all her luggage in the shuttle.

"When are the boys coming?" Musa asked.

"They are going to come two days before the ball. That way they have time for their costume fittings and to adjust to Linphea." Flora took her seat on the bus.

The girls talked the whole way there. Flora spent most of the time explaining Linphea and the people there.

After about the millionth question Flora had enough. "Girls, girls don't worry. The people of Linphea are really nice. And they will know that you are not from there so they won't expect you to know the etiquette."

"Okay good. I may be the princess of Domino but that doesn't mean I know anything about it." Bloom was really worried about insulting everyone.

"Well don't worry you will be fine." Flora gave her a reassuring smile.

"Hey guys I think we are here!" Musa was looking out the window. All the girls ran to the windows.

"Oh wow it's beautiful." Layla exclaimed.

As the bus settled at the station the girls walked off. They all were looking up at the scenery before them.

Linphea really was beautiful. The place was practically covered in plants, flowers, and trees. Every which way you turned you saw bright colors: pinks, reds, yellows, and of course green.

"Flora, I have never seen anything like this before." Layla was looking up at the crystal blue sky as a group of birds flew by.

"I know. There is nothing in all the realms like Linphea." Flora smiled. She may have traveled all across the realms but still nothing compared to her home. "Now come on girls. Now I'm going to show you my home."

The girls all picked up their luggage; Flora helped Stella with hers, and walked to where cars were waiting. There they saw a man with WINX written on a piece of paper.

"That must be for us!" Bloom pointed.

"Wow. Look at that limo." Stella exclaimed.

"That's my father. Always thinking of everyone else." Flora smiled. The limo was white, had tinted windows, and the family crest on the side.

"Come on girls. Linphea is waiting." Layla ran ahead of the group to the limo.

As the limo droved through Linphea, all the girls were standing through the moon roof looking at the sights. They were truly amazed. As the limo droved through town the people saw the royal crest, and waved to the princess and her friends.

"Hey Flora why don't they bow to you?" Stella saw all the subjects waving and smiling.

"That's because unless it is a formal occasion my father doesn't allow people to bow to us. He wants them to think of us as their equals, that way they are not afraid to come to him with their problems."

"Wow. You father sounds like a great ruler." Bloom said.

"He really is. I can't wait for you guys to meet him."

The limo came up to the giant castle and the gates opened.

"Flora, you lived here?" Musa said amazed.

"Yeah." Flora blushed.

"It's funny you really don't act like a princess and you never mention it, unlike Stella over here." Musa pointed. Everyone laughed while Stella made a face.

"I know. I don't like telling people about it. I rather them like me for me."

"May one of those people be a certain specialist?" Layla nudged Flora jokingly.

"Layla quiet. Don't talk about him. I don't want my parents to hear."

"Why not? If they heard that you had a boyfriend then maybe they would cancel the engagement?" Tecna mentioned.

"Well first off, he's not my boyfriend and second the ball is only a week away. It's to late to cancel it without there being hurt feelings. Now come on, it's time for you to meet my family."


	18. Introductions

**Notice: Hey I am sorry about the last chapter being so short. This one is longer.**

"FLORA!" Rose ran up to Flora and wrapped her arms around Flora's legs.

"Hey there my little Rose." Flora gave her a huge hug. "Girls I want you all to meet my little sister, Rose."

All the girls said hi and waved. Rose waved back. "Hello nice to meet you. Flora has told me all about you. Now let me guess who is who." Rose walked up to all of them and studied them intently. "Hmmm, well you have a lot of bags and you a dressed really nicely. You must be Stella."

"Glad someone has noticed my exquisite taste in fashion." Stella said with triumph.

Rose moved on to the next girl. "Since you seem to be playing with you phone, then you must be Tecna."

Tecna looked up from her phone. "This is not just any phone this is the XZC 4000, the latest in phone technology. And yes you are correct, I am Tecna."

"Now you look very athletic. You must be Layla."

"That's right!"

"And you have your earphones wrapped around your neck. So you much have been listening to music. You're Musa."

"You got that right girl." Musa gave Rose a high five.

"That leaves you. You're obviously Bloom!"

"That's good Rose. You got all of us correct." Bloom said.

"Thanks. But like I said, Flora talks about you guys all the time." Rose had a huge grin on her face. "But wait a second." Rose looked around. "Where are the boys that you talk about? I think you called them the Specialists?"

"Don't worry, they are coming. Just a little later in the week." Flora said.

"Okay. Now let me take you to see mom and dad. I'm sure they really want to see you." Rose grabbed Flora's hand and started dragging her towards the castle. The others followed close behind.

"MY LITTLE PRINCESS!" King Ash walked up to Flora with open arms. He encased her in a huge bear hug.

Flora couldn't help but laugh. "Come on dad, it hasn't even been a month since I was last here."

"Oh but every time you come is a treat. Now please introduce me to your legendary friends."

"I'm being rude. My apologizes. These are my friends: Bloom, Layla, Stella, Musa, and Tecna. Girls this is my father, King Ash."

All the girls bowed.

"Oh please no need for the formality. The way Flora talks about you, I feel I know you all already. You're family here."

"Thank you Your Highness." Layla and the rest of the group stood back up. "Flora has talked so highly of you, and I can see why."

"Hello there."

Everyone turned around and saw that a woman was walking their way.

"Hey mom." Flora walked over and gave her a hug. The girls noticed the reunion was not as energetic as the one with Flora's father. When Flora pulled away she went on to introduce the girls. "Girls please let me introduce you to my mother, Queen Lily.

"Your Majesty." The girls didn't bow all the way but they did bow their heads.

"Nice to meet all you girls. Now why don't you all get settled. I'm sure it was been a long trip. You can go and get ready for the banquet that we are having to celebrate your arrival." The queen clapped her hands and servants came and took the girls' luggage and the girls followed.

**A little later…**

All the girls had unpacked their belongings in their rooms. Each girl had their own room but King Ash had it set up that all the rooms were in the same wing as Flora's. Now they were all in Flora's room.

"Your dad seems really nice Flora." Layla was sitting in one of the pink chairs.

"Yeah, but can I ask what's up with your mom?" Bloom was lying on Flora's canopy bed next to Stella.

"Oh well, she seems cold and stand offish but actually she is really sweet. She rules Linphea just a well as my father. She just has to be the one to say no sometimes since my dad always wants to say yes. It just makes her look like the bad guy." Flora let out a small sigh. She loved her mother very much but sometimes they just didn't see eye to eye.

Layla saw that Flora was getting a little upset. "Alright, why don't we all get ready for the banquet?"

"But I didn't bring a gown." Stella whined.

"Really Stella? You brought all those bags and in none of them is a ball gown?" Musa asked.

"Also don't forget that Flora told us to pack one." Bloom chimed in.

"Actually all those bags have the supplies for our costumes."

"Sorry Stella. We didn't know." Flora apologized. "You can borrow one of my gowns."

"Thanks. Now let's see what you have." Stella got off and went straight into Flora's closet.

"Oh my!"

"What is it Stel?" Musa and all the others went to where Stella was. "Oh wow."

"Flora, I think your closet is actually bigger then Stella's." Bloom, along with the rest of the others, was shocked.

Flora blushed a little embarrassed. "Well my mom is always buying me clothes from all over the realms."

"Oh my gosh!" Stella ran to one of the racks and pulled out one of the dresses. "This is Niltiak Contour from the realm of Namhar. It's not even out yet. How did you get this?"

"My mom is really good friends with Niltiak Htebazile, so she sends us stuff all the time."

Stella looked like she was about to faint. "I can't believe you never told me you knew Niltiak. She is one of my favorite designers. Also how do you have all these clothes and you have never worn any of them?"

"I don't know. I guess I just felt insecure wearing all these expensive clothes."

"Well we are going to fix that insecurity. I want you to wear this dress tonight." Stella shoved the dress she was holding towards Flora.

"But…but…"

"No buts, now go." Stella pushed Flora into her bathroom.

A little later all the other girls were all ready and just waiting on Flora.

She opened her bathroom door and all the girls gasped.

**Told you it would be longer. hehe**


	19. Experiences

"Flora you look absolutely amazing!" Stella exclaimed. The others nodded in agreement.

"You really think so?" Flora looked down at her gown. It was a mint green dress. It had pink straps that came around her neck and around her waist. In the back, the gown had stripes of pink and black going to the bottom. It was very simplistic yet totally detailed at the same time.

**(Check out what I had in mind, the link is on my homepage)**

"You have to wear that tonight Flora." Bloom said.

"Yeah, but to bad Helia isn't here to see you in it." Layla joked.

"Layla please." Flora scolded.

"Alright sorry. But you know he would be checking you out right now if he was here."

Flora blushed at the idea. "You really think he would?"

"Of course. He totally has a thing for you." Tecna said. "But what I don't understand is why he hasn't asked you out yet. We all can see he likes you, so why hasn't he done it yet?"

"It doesn't really matter. I mean, I would have to say no even if he asked me. Don't forget the whole reason we are here girls. Because I am getting married and meeting this man."

"Sorry Flora." Tecna apologized.

"It's alright." Flora smiled. She has thought about Helia asking out a lot lately. And chances are she would have said yes even though she knew she was betrothed. But it's not like she would say that to the girls. "Now come on, or we will be late."

All the girls finished up and started walking down to the banquet hall. They took their seats near the head of the table near the king and queen.

"You all look absolutely stunning." King Ash mentioned.

"Thank you Your Highness." Tecna said.

"Flora, my dear, is that the dress I brought home for you?" Queen Lily had noticed Flora's dress.

"Yes it is mother. It's the one from Ms. Niltiak's spring collection."

"Well you look quite beautiful."

"Thank you mother."

"Hey Flora can you tell me more about your adventures?" Rose tugged on Flora's dress.

"Sure sweetie, but how about the other girls tell you about their adventures?"

"Okay. Layla can you start off?" Rose went and sat in Flora's lap.

"Sure Rose. Now where should I start?"

"How about where you are from?"

"Okay. Well I am the princess of Andros. It is really beautiful. The place is covered with tons of oceans and they are filled with elegant mermaids."

"Wow it sounds cool."

Layla laughed. "It really is. But its not always fun. You see my parents, the king and queen, wanted to create an alliance with another kingdom, so they decided the best way was to marry me off without me knowing it." Flora knew that Layla was purposely mentioning her betrothal. "I didn't know about the marriage arrangement until one day I ran into some random guy. He told me that he was my fiancé. He was sneaking around so he could see what I looked like."

"That sounds odd."

Layla laughed at the little girl's expression. "It was odd. At first I was furious with my parents for doing something like to me. But lucky for me I got to know him some more and we actually fell in love."

"That's good. You shouldn't marry without love."

"That is very true Rose."

"Layla, what's your fiancé's name?"

"His name is Nabu. You are going to meet him when the Specialists come."

"Yay! Okay, now it's your turn Bloom."

"Oh okay. Well I'll tell you the story of my boyfriend, Sky and me. I first met him when I was on Earth. I was just learning that I had powers and the Specialists had come to look for their escaped troll, which Stella and I had just defeated. When Stella introduced them I noticed Sky right away. As time went on we really got to know each other and started having feelings. I thought it was good until Red Fountain had a competition. I went to support Sky but I was shocked when I learned that he was engaged." Once again, Flora knew that Bloom was telling her story about Sky on purpose. "He was betrothed to a horrible girl named Diaspro. I was heartbroken. I thought that he loved me. I was so embarrassed that I ran away from Magix and went back home. I eventually talked to Sky and he told me that he had broken his engagement to Diaspro because he had feelings for me. You see Rose, he didn't love Diaspro and he knew that if he married her then he would have been unhappy the rest of his life."

"I think that is enough stories for tonight." The queen interrupted. "Rose it's your bedtime."

"Aw, please can I stay up. Flora and her friends are here."

"I'm sorry sweetie but no. You can hang out with them tomorrow."

Rose looked like she was about to cry.

"How about I make you a deal? If you listen to mom and go get ready for bed then I will go and read you a story. Does that sound good?" Flora tried to cheer her little sister up.

Rose smiled and nodded. Then she got off Flora's lap. "Good night everyone."

The group said goodnight to Rose. Once she was gone Queen Lily looked at the girls. "Now girls those were very nice stories and I know where you were going with them. I know you are all just being good friends, but if you could possibly not do that again it would be greatly obliged."

The girls lowered their heads. "We're sorry Your Majesty. We didn't mean anything of it. We all have just been in situations that are similar to Flora's." Bloom explained.

"I understand my dear, but this is something that is of family matter. Now thank you for joining us for dinner. You all can go up to bed. We have a lot to do tomorrow in preperation for the ball."

The girls bowed to the queen and king and said their good nights and all headed back to their rooms.

"Sorry Flora." Layla whispered as they were waling upstairs.

"It's okay. It was nice of you to try. Now I'm going to go and read Rose her story. I'll see you all in a little bit."


	20. Story Time

Flora knocked on the door.

"Come in."

Flora opened the door and saw Rose laying in bed waiting. She looked around the room. "You changed your room I see." It used to be a pale yellow with paintings of sunflowers all over it. Now it was light green and roses and daisies were painted on the walls.

"Yeah. I'm not a little kid anymore."

Flora laughed. "Well since you're not a little kid anymore I guess you don't need a story." Flora turned around to leave.

"No wait." Flora looked over her shoulder. "I might not need a story but that doesn't mean I don't want one."

"Well alright. Move over then so I can fit in."

Rose did as her sister asked and moved to the other side of the bed so Flora could lay down next to her.

"Alright now let's start on that story. Once upon a time…

_There was a secluded island, unknown by sailors. It was a beautiful island filled with tropical plants and exotic animals. One day some of the animals were playing on the beach when they stumbled a pond something. It was a little girl. They had never seen a human girl before. When they took a closer look they saw that she had a small box next to her. On it was two letters, a R and a O. So they decided to call her Ro. Ro grew up with the island animals. She learned to talk to them and they were her best friends. She was especially close to a small horse named Sophie. One day when Ro was eighteen years old, her and Sophie were galloping on the beach when they saw something in the distance._

"_Ro, what is that?"_

"_I'm not sure Sophie. Let's go get a closer look."_

_They galloped to the end of the beach and saw that it was a large ship heading they're way._

_Ro and her friends hid in the forest and watched as a bunch of men landed on the beach. One in particular caught Ro's eyes. A tall man, who looked like he was the leader, was ordering everyone. _

_One of the other men came to the tall man. "Where would you like to start Prince Emmitt?"_

"_Let's look around."_

_Emmitt and his group went into the forest._

_They were deep in it and searching around. They were so busy looking around that they didn't notice they were walking straight towards a cliff._

"_Watch out!" Ro came running out from her hiding place._

_The men turned._

"_Who are you and what are you talking about?" Emmitt asked._

"_I am Ro and you are all about to fall down that cliff right behind those bushes."_

_Emmitt chopped down the bushes and sure enough there was a steep cliff. _

"_You have saves our lives. Let me introduce myself. I am Emmitt." He took a bow. When he came up he looked at her with an odd expression. "May I ask what you are doing here?"_

Flora looked down at Rose and saw that she had fallen asleep. She stopped and tucked Rose into bed. Giving her a kiss goodnight she turned off the lights and went to her room to hang with the other Winx.

She walked in and saw that they had changed into their pajamas and were listening to music and dancing around.

"Come on Flora! We are having a dance party. Now go change." Musa said.

Flora did what she said and changed into her nightgown and went to join the little dance party.

When all the girls were totally exhausted they went and sat on Flora's couch.

"So Stella what do our costumes look like?" Bloom asked.

"I'm not telling you a thing. I want it all to be a surprise. But I will say you all will look amazing." Stella smiled. "But I am having trouble coming up with an idea for you Flora. I can't seem to find a costume idea that fits you."

"It's okay Stella. I'm sure you will figure out something eventually." Flora smiled.

"Now I don't know about you guys but I am tired. I'm going to sleep. Good night." Musa got up and went to her room.

Soon all the others followed, leaving Layla and Flora alone. They were sitting on Flora's bed.

"Hey Flora are you okay?"

"No not really. Layla can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"How did you know you were in love with Nabu?"

Layla was a little surprised by the question. "Um, I'm not sure there was an exact time, more like a moment."

"What do you mean?"

"One day when Nabu and I were on a date I looked at him and realized that: I wanted to tell him my deepest secrets, I wanted to be his best friend, I wanted him to be there for the rest of my life. That is when I realized that I loved him. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. I guess I am just worried. Do you think I will be as lucky as you and Nabu and fall in love with this guy my parents picked out for me?"

"I can't really tell you. But what I can tell you is that your parents seem to love you very much and they would not make you do this if they didn't think is the right. And I'm sure they made sure that you would at least get along with guy."

"Maybe. I just always thought that when I got married that it would be for love. I never thought that I would have to marry because my parents were forcing me."

"I know it is hard, but you are a strong person Flora. You might not think that but it's true. And you always have us girls by your side for support."

"Thank you Layla that means a lot." Flora then gave her a huge hug.

Layla laughed and returned the hug. "No problem. Now I think we both should go to bed. We all have a long day tomorrow."

The two girls said goodnight and went to bed.


	21. The Story Continues

The next day Flora hardly had anytime to herself. She spent the whole day with her parents. Since it was her engagement ball she had to be there to help plan everything. She spent the morning with her father tasting everything for the menu. The afternoon was spent with her mother picking out the colors of the ball. Then in the evening before dinner, Flora spent her time with both her parents learning about ruling the kingdom. Her parents finally dismissed her an hour before dinner to get ready.

Flora went to her room and fell straight onto one of her chairs and let out a loud sigh.

The other girls walked in and saw Flora on her chair.

"Hey Flora why aren't you dressed for dinner?" Musa asked.

"I just got to my room like five seconds ago."

"Your parents kept you that long? You have been with them all day." Bloom exclaimed.

"Yeah I know. I'm sorry guys. I thought that I would have more time to hang with you."

"It's okay Flora. We understand." Layla gave her a smile.

"Thanks. The ironic thing is that I don't even want this ball and yet I have to be there for every part of it, from the menu to the color scheme."

"Oh what are the colors anyway?" Stella asked.

"Well since it is called Midnight Masquerade I decided on deep jewel tones, like emerald green, sapphire blue, and royal violet."

"That sounds like a beautiful color scheme. Maybe I can make you costume to match them."

"That sounds like a good idea Stella, but don't stress yourself. I'm sure whatever you design will be absolutely stunning."

"Hey Flora, you need to hurry. Dinner will be starting in a few minutes." Tecna looked at her watch.

Flora jumped out of her chair and ran into the bathroom.

Dinner was fun. The rest of the girls got to tell Rose their stories, but they stayed away from the subject of marriage.

Soon it was time for Rose to go to bed once again. Flora went to tuck her in.

"Flora can you tell me the rest of the story?"

"Of course." Flora went and sat on the bed next to Rose. "Now where did I leave off…"

"You left off at the part where Prince Emmitt meets Ro for the first time."

"Oh yes. Now…

"_May I ask what you are doing here?" Emmitt asked._

"_Well I live here." _

"_How is that possible?" Emmitt and his crew were all shocked._

"_Well I live here with my friends. Come on out guys?"_

_Out of the bushes came the animals._

"_Stand behind me Ro. I'll stop these beast." Emmitt brought out his sword._

"_No, no. You see these are my friends." Emmitt looked at her with a confused look. "Let me explain. The peacock is my friend Barbax. The tiger's name is Artu, and my best friend Sophie is the horse."_

_All the animals said hello but Emmitt couldn't understand._

"_That was rude." Ro said._

"_What do you mean?" Emmitt asked._

"_They all said hello and you didn't say hello back."_

"_Wait you understand them?"_

"_Of course. Don't you?"_

"_No. People can't talk to animals, at least not where I come from."_

_The Prince and Ro continued to talk. Ro went on to explain that she was the only person on the island and that the animals had raised her. That is why she can talk to them. Ro amazed Emmitt. He couldn't believe that someone could live with just animals. He then went on the persuade her to come with him back to his home. At first Ro denied the invitation but after some thought and talking to her friends she decided to go. So Ro, Sophie, Barbax, and Artu set off with Prince Emmitt and his crew to his kingdom._

_The journey was not a short one. So Ro spent a lot of her time with the prince learning about the people and culture of his home. As they spent more time together, the more they started to have feelings for each other. Neither of them said anything about their feelings to each other because they didn't know if the other felt the same way._

_As the ship docked, a huge crowd could be seen waiting. The prince waved to them and they all cheered for the safe return of their future king. But when Ro appeared next to them the cheering suddenly stopped and whispers began. They were all asking the same thing. Who was that girl and what was she doing with the prince?_

_Everyone got off the ship they all went to where a carriage was waiting for them. Emmitt put out his hand to help Ro into the carriage._

"_No thank you. I rather ride Sophie."_

"_Very well then. I'll ride with you." Emmitt mounted his black stallion._

_The two did not talk. Instead Ro talked to Sophie and Emmitt's horse, who she learned was named Valeant. _

_As the castle came into view, Ro was totally amazed. She had never seen anything like it before._

_The gates opened and as they entered the royal grounds they saw two people waiting at the door steps._

_Emmitt and Valeant galloped ahead. They stopped right in front of the two people. Emmitt hopped off and ran to them, giving them both hugs._

"_Mother! Father! It is good to see you."_

"_It is good to see you to son. I am glad you have come home." His mother said. Then she looked over to where Ro and her friends were standing. "Now Emmitt who is this lady and these odd creatures?"_

Flora stopped and looked down at her sister and saw that once again she had fallen asleep.

"Goodnight little Rose." Flora gave her a kiss on her forehead and put her blankets closer around her. Then she turned off the lights and went to her room to sleep.


	22. The Story has Only Begun

Flora woke up still tired from everything she had to do the day before. Luckily today her parents were letting her have the day off to hang with her friends. Once all of them were done with their breakfast they went to tour Linphea.

"Come on girls. There are places to see and stores to shop." Stella yelled to everyone.

"Okay okay we are coming Stella." Bloom screamed.

All the girls got into the limo and headed to the main city of Linphea, Naturia. Like on their way to the palace the girls all had half their bodies sticking out the moon roof.

"I still can't believe how beautiful this place is." Tecna said.

"Yeah. Everywhere you look there is nature." Layla said.

"I want to take you all to one of my favorite places in all of Linphea." Flora then whispered to the driver. Soon the limo stopped at a random parking lot that seemed totally abandoned.

"This is your favorite spot Flora? It's a little drab if you ask me." Stella looked around.

Flora just laughed. "This isn't it silly. To get there we will have to walk. There are no roads in the forest."

"A hike sounds like a great idea. Lead the way Flora." Layla said.

Flora led all the girls through Naturia's gigantic forest. They had to dodge trees and mud.

"When are we going to get there?" Stella was fanning herself with her hand.

"Soon sweetie." Flora looked back. All the girls looked like they were about to faint. It was very humid in the forest and the others were not use to it.

Then Flora noticed a small craving in a tree that had a 'X' on it. "We are here girls."

"Finally." Stella looked around. "Is this really it Flora?"

Flora didn't respond. She just smiled. Then she pulled away some vines. The vines were hiding something spectacular.

All the girls were absolutely speechless, even Stella.

Flora revealed what looked like a small oasis. There was a small lake of crystal clear water. It had a large waterfall coming down into it. Surrounding it was what looked like millions of tropical flowers, all bright shades of yellows, oranges, and pinks.

"This place is like nothing I have ever seen before." Musa exclaimed.

"It is truly breath taking." Tecna said.

"Thanks guys. This has been my special place ever since I was a little girl. Whenever I would get upset I would come here. This place was where I actually learned of my powers. It is where I feel the most connected with nature."

"You can just feel the peace and tranquility here." Layla fell back into the grass.

"Come on girls lets have some fun." Bloom used her magic and changed into her bathing suit. The other girls followed and the Winx soon had their own little party.

They had tons of fun swimming and jumping off the waterfall into the lake below.

By the end of the day they were all exhausted. They barely had enough energy to for dinner. Once they were done at dinner they went straight to bed.

Flora was walking towards her room when she heard Rose calling for her.

"Flora aren't you going to finish the story?"

Flora let out a small sigh. She was really tired but she didn't want to be mean to her sister. "Okay. Let's go to your room and finish the story, but do you promise not to fall asleep in the middle of it?"

"I promise." Rose grabbed Flora's hand and took her to her room.

Once Rose was in her bed Flora started began.

"_Mother, Father, I want to introduce you to Ro and her friends." Ro gave them a small wave. She didn't know what else to do. "We found her on the island. She has been raised by animals ever since she was little."_

"_Oh my raised by animals. How unfortunate." _

"_Actually, my friends raised me quite well. I know not to insult people in front of them." Ro was not going to let this woman talk about her friends like that._

_Everyone was shocked that this girl had talked to the queen like that. The prince went on to defend her. Saying that she does not know the customs of society. Ro did not like the way everyone was looking at her. She might not know the customs but she did know how to treat someone with dignity. Emmitt led her into the palace. Once again Ro was totally amazed. She had never seen anything like it before. Emmitt then led her into her room. But she politely declined. She felt more comfortable sleeping in the stables with her friends._

_Ro spent the next couple of days getting use to human society. _

"_I don't think I like this place very much." Ro went to sit by an apple tree on the palace grounds._

"_Why do you say that?" Sophie came to lay next to Ro._

"_I thought that this place would be filled with people like Emmitt. People who wouldn't judge me because I was different, but everywhere I looked I see people staring at me. I know they are judging me without even getting to know me."_

"_I'm sorry Ro. You know you always have me."_

"_Thanks Sophie." Ro grabbed an apple from the tree and gave it to her. She ate it all and gave out a little whinny. _

_Ro spent most of her time with her animal friends either in the gardens or in the palace's exotic greenhouse. Emmitt would come and hang with her as much as he could but he had a lot of responsibilities. But when Ro spent time with Emmitt she felt like everything was going to be okay. She knew he would not judge her. She was falling in love with him._

_A week after Ro arrived something terrible started happening to the animals of the country. They all started to get sick. Even Sophie wasn't feeling good. Soon all the animals from the horses to the dogs were getting sick. The people were scared and when people are scared they come to rash conclusions. They all started blaming Ro for bringing over some type of disease from where she was from._

_Ro didn't know what to do. She needed to help Sophie and the other animals. But the people had made it so that she couldn't go anywhere._

"_I have to help the animals. I don't care what these people do to me." Ro said. She put on a disguise so no one would recognize her and she snuck passed the guards._

_She was heading to the royal green house. She had spent a lot of time in there and came to know all the plants they had growing. She remembered seeing a special flower that she could use to help cure the animals. Once Ro had collected the flower she mixed it up with some water. She went into the stables to give it to Sophie and Valeant. But before she could the guard stopped her._

"_No wait. I'm only trying to help." Ro tried to struggle out of the guard's grip but it was no use._

"_Guard let her go!" Ro turned her head and saw Emmitt walking towards them._

"_But your highness, she is the cause of all this."_

"_I highly doubt that. Now do as I order and let her go."_

_The guard did what he was told and let go of Ro._

"_Thank you." Ro ran straight to the stalls and gave both Sophie and Valeant some of the antidote. It just a few mintues they were up and happy. They acted like nothing had even happen to them._

"_Oh thank you Ro. You saved me." Sophie nuzzled up to Ro._

"_You're welcome Soph. But I need to get going and give this to the other animals."_

"_I will join you." Emmitt said._

_The two of them headed off into the kingdom. At first people did not want to trust the island girl, but the prince was able to convince them. Soon all the animals were back to normal. To celebrate the occasion the king and queen had a royal ball in honor of Ro and they invited all the neighboring kingdoms to join._

_Ro got ready in her room with the help of her animal friends.  
>"Ro I want you to have these." Barbax handed her some of his feathers.<em>

"_Thank you Barbax. I will wear them proudly." _

_Ro looked radiant. She wore a deep blue ball gown with light blue highlights, and she wore Barbax's feathers in the back to finish the outfit._

_As she walked into the ballroom the place went silent. They all watched the stunning island girl walked down the stairs._

_Emmitt walked immediately up to her and asked her to dance. The two started dancing. _

"_Ro, I think I am in love with you." Emmitt finally admitted out loud._

"_I think I love you too." Ro was so happy to hear that Emmitt felt the same way about her._

"_But I have some bad news. You see since I am a prince I can only marry a princess." Ro's happiness was instantly gone. "But I don't care. I will give up my crown to be with you."_

"_That won't be necessary." Emmitt and Ro turned around and saw a woman standing there._

"_Queen Violet." Emmitt bowed. Ro followed._

"_I am sorry to inturrupt but I couldn't help but over hear you two talking."_

"_It is quite alright your majesty. Ro let me introduce you to Queen Violet. She ruled our neighboring kingdom, Abaco."_

"_It is a pleasure to meet you, your majesty."_

"_Actually I do not think it is the first time we have met." Ro gave her a confused look. "You see dear Ro you remind me of a little girl I once knew. But sadly she disappeared years ago. She was my daughter, the princess of Abaco."_

"_I am so sorry."_

"_Please let me finish. Her name was Princess Rose."_

_Ro gasped. "I'm not totally sure what you mean."_

"_Ro, I believe you are my daughter. Right before Rose disappeared I gave her a small box with her name on it."_

"_If what you say is true then the box I have is the box you are talking about." Ro pulled out the small box. "I carry this with me where ever I go. It was the only thing I had when my friends found me."_

_Queen Violet looked at the box and started to cry. "This is the box. You are my daughter." The queen encased Ro in a giant hug. "I thought I had lost you."_

_Ro hugged her back and started to cry also. "I thought I had lost you too."_

_Now the ball was celebrating another occasion. The long lost princess of Abaco had return. _

"_Well Prince Emmitt how do you feel now that I am a princess?"_

"_Well I think that it is all perfect."_

_Prince Emmitt kissed Princess Rose and they danced the night away. And they all lived happily ever after._

**Sorry if the story felt a little rushed. I wanted to get back to the real story. And in case any of you were wondering, yes this is based off Barbie, Island Princess. I just made a few changes.**


	23. It's a Secret

"Hey her name was Princess Rose, just like me."

Flora laughed. "I guess so. What did you think of the story?"

"I thought it was great. Thank you Flora."

"No problem sweetie. Now it's time for bed." Flora tucked Rose in. "Goodnight and sweet dreams."

"Good night Flora."

Flora turned off the lights and went to her room and straight into bed.

Flora had a tough time waking up the next morning. She was still tired from the day before. And she already knew that she would be spending most of her day with her parents and learning about ruling the kingdom. It was not like she didn't want to learn. She had been wanting to since she was a little girl, but she had some bitterness towards her parents for making her get married to a complete stranger.

Half of the day Flora was with her parents learning more about the kingdom. The other half she was allowed to hang with her friends. Rose was also hanging with all the girls,

"Oh my god, I am totally exhausted." Flora exhaled a large sigh.

"What did you learn about today?" Bloom asked.

"Today I was with my parents as we walked around Naturia. They like to do that at least once a week to keep in touch with the people. To be honest I really did enjoy it. It was nice to see my parents at work."

"They sound like great rulers." Tecna said.

"They really are. My father has always believed that it is better to be loved by your subjects then feared."

Just then Flora's phone started to ring, signaling a test message had come through. Before Flora could grab it Rose snatched it from the table.

"Rose give that back." Flora tried to take the phone from Rose.

Rose stuck out her tongue. She looked down at the scene. "Whose Helia?"

The other girls sat up in attention and smiled. Flora blushed. "A…a...no one. Now I'm not going to repeat myself again give it back."

"I will once you tell me who Helia is."

"No."

"Fine. I'll just read the message then." Rose read the message out loud. "Hey beautiful, how are you?" Rose gave Flora a funny look while the other girls where laughing. "Flora, is this Helia your boyfriend?"

"No of course not. Why would you say that?"

"Well because of this message and also you have a picture of you and who I can guess is this Helia sleeping on a couch." Rose held out the phone to show that Flora had put the picture Layla had taken.

"No way. You made that photo your screensaver?" Musa was on her back laughing.

Flora was now blushing a million shades. "Well…um…"

"Guys stop teasing Flora. Give her a break. Be happy she has found someone she likes." Layla had her hands on her hips and a scolding look on her face.

"You're right Layla. We're sorry Flora." Bloom and the others looked down with guilt.

"It's okay." Flora then turned her attention to Rose. "Now give the phone to me now or you can't hang out with us anymore." Rose grudgingly gave Flora her phone back. "Thank you." Flora instantly texted Helia back., and had a cute smile on her face.

"So is he your boyfriend or not?" Rose was still totally confused.

"No, he's not. He is just a friend. You will get to meet him this weekend with the other guys."

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Stella came barging into Flora's room.

"What's wrong Stella?" Bloom asked.

"I took all your measurements this morning and was able to finish your costumes."

"That's great Stel. Why are you upset about that?" Musa asked.

"I'm not upset about that. I'm mad because no matter how hard I try I can't come up with a good costume for Flora." Stella looked like she was about to pull her hair out.

"Don't worry Stella I'm sure whatever you come up with will be amazing." Flora reassured her.

"You don't understand Flora. We only have a few more days until the ball and I still have to take the measurements for the boys and make their costumes. The only time I really have to make yours is right now. If I can't come up with an idea real soon you won't have a costume for the ball and its your ball. AAHH!" Stella screamed into a pillow.

"I have an idea." All the girls looked over at Rose.

"What's that?" Stella asked.

Rose then went to whisper in Stella's ear. A huge grin came across Stella's face. "Why didn't I think of that? It's perfect!"

"What is it?" Flora asked.

"You will just have to wait to the ball to find out." Stella jumped off the bed and started taking measurements. "But you will absolutely love it."


	24. Boys are Back

The ship landed in the palace's courtyard. All the Winx were standing nearby waiting to see their heroes.

"Yay, they are finally here." Bloom squealed.

"I know. I can't wait to see my snookums and I also need to get started on all their costumes." Stella said.

"Don't worry Stella. I can help you out with it." Layla mentioned.

"Thanks Layla. I'm gonna need it. I have Flora's and all the boys' costumes, that makes seven total."

"Hey girls." Sky and the others started walking to them.

"Sky!" Bloom ran up and gave him huge hug. The others reunited with their boyfriends as well. Flora stayed back with Rose.

"Hey Flora where is your boyfriend?"

"Sweetie I don't know what you mean. I don't have a boyfriend. I'm engaged remember."

"I mean that Helia guy."

Flora looked over at where the others were at and searched for the boy with long midnight blue hair. "I don't see him." A wave of sadness came over Flora. She did not realize it till just then how much she was looking forward to seeing him. "Hey guys." The grouped looked over at Flora. "Where's Helia?"

"Sorry Flora, but Helia got in trouble with Saladin so he had to stay back as punishment." Timmy explained.

"Oh…" Flora was disappointed about Helia not being able to come. She really wanted to show him her planet and it's beauty. "I guess it's good that he's not coming anyways. I rather he not see me with my fiancé at the ball."

"What's that Flora?" Rose asked.

"Oh, nothing. Let's go introduce you to the Specialists." Flora took Roses hand and walked to the group. "Rose I want to introduce you to the Specialists. They have helped us a lot and saved us a couple times. We could not have defeated the witches without them." Flora went to point to each of the boys. "This is Riven, Timmy, Nabu, Brandon, and Sky." All the boys said their hellos.

"Hi, nice to meet all of you. I'm Flora's little sister Rose."

"Nice to meet you too Rose. Flora has told us a lot about you." Nabu said.

"She has told me a lot about you guys too. She told me all about your adventures."

"Sorry to interrupt but we have a lot to do. I need to start measuring you guys for your costumes." Stella was already dragging Brandon towards the castle. The rest of the group followed laughing.

The gang walked down the hallways of the castle. The boys were all looking around in amazement, just like the girls did when they had first arrived.

"Wow, Flora this place is awesome." Sky said. "It puts my castle to shame."

"Thanks Sky."

"Yeah, I would never have guess that you were a princess and lived in a place like this." Riven said.

"I don't like to mention my background."

"You're not kidding. You guys should see her closet. It's huge. It put's Stella's to shame." Musa explained.

"Wow, I imagine that your closet is pretty big then Flora. Cause I can only imagine how big Stella's is." Nabu joked.

"I guess I just have never like to mention that I am a princess. I only do it when I need to."

"I can understand that." Nabu said.

"Alright here we are. My father gave Stella her own room to work on the costumes." Flora knocked on the door. "Stella?"

"Wait a second." The group could hear noises through the door. "Okay come in."

The group walked in and saw rolls of fabric laid out everywhere, needles and threads in all shorts of knots. Brandon was standing on a stool while Stella had a measuring tape out.

"I don't know how you can work in all this mess." Tecna said.

"Not now Tecna. I have a lot of work to do. Layla can you come over and help me."

"Of course." Layla grabbed a clipboard and started writing down the measurements that Stella was yelling out.

"I don't need you boys right now. I will call you in one at a time later on Now go!" The group started walking out the door. "Oh and Flora," Flora looked back. "You are going to love the costume."

**Sorry this chapter is so short, but the next one is the ball…yay!**


	25. Costumes

**Yay, its finally time to party!**

The Linphea palace was on high priority. Everyone was getting prepare for the ball later that night. Servants were working on the decorations, the cooks were preparing the feast, and the Winx were getting ready.

Stella was getting everyone in their costumes, but she had kicked Flora out. She wanted the costume to be a surprise. So Flora decided go walking through on of Linphea's many gardens. Flora took a deep breath, taking in all the floral scents around her and her last breath of freedom. She didn't know what was going to happen but she knew she was doing it for her kingdom and that's what matter. She couldn't help but think about Helia. She thought about all those moments she had with him. She loved the feeling she got when she was with him. There was something about him that made her want to tell him about her deepest secret, she wanted to be there for him to be his best friend, she wanted to be there for him the rest of her life. Flora suddenly stopped walking. It finally hit her.

"I'm in love with Helia."

But before Flora could even develop the realization,

"Flora you can come up now!"

Flora looked up and saw Stella yelling from the balcony. "Okay I'm coming."

Flora walked into her room and was surprised by what she saw. Standing in front of her was all her friends dressed up in their costumes.

Bloom and Sky were dressed as a cowboy and cowgirl. Bloom had on a pink vest with white frills, brown chaps with pink frills, white cowboy boots, white cowboy hat, and a pink mask. Sky had on a black t shirt, cow patterned vest, jeans, black cowboy boots, black cowboy hat, and a black mask.

Layla and Nabu were dressed as a belly dancer and a sheik. Layla had a a long purple skirt with two giant slits on the sides, a purple belly shirt, and instead of a mask she had a shawl that covered her nose and mouth. Nabu had a long grey rode that came down to his feet, a purple robe over it, a desert hat on, and a purple mask.

Musa and Riven were dressed as a geisha and samurai. Musa had on a blue Japanese dress with cherry blossoms, a blue fan, chopsticks in her hair, and a black mask. Riven had on black pants, blue robe, and a black mask.

Stella and Brandon were dressed as a Greek goddess and god. Stella had on a white strapless dress, gold gladiators heels, a green leaf crown in her hair, and a white mask. Brandon had on a white robe that came down to his feet, a silver metal chest plate, a green leaf crown, and a grey mask.

Tecna and Timmy were dressed as a couple of pirates. Tecna had on a tan strapless dress that had a slight poof at the bottom, a red captain's jacket, a black pirate hat, and a black mask. Timmy had on navy pants, a white collared shirt, a hunter green jacket, a brown tri corn hat, and a black mask.

**(You can check out all their costumes, the links are on my homepage.)**

"You all look absolutely amazing!" Flora exclaimed.

"Thanks Flora. Stella really did an amazing job." Bloom said.

"Yeah she did. I love seeing Brandon in a skirt." Riven started laughing hard at Brandon.

"Hey not cool man. And it's not a skirt it's a robe."

"If you say so." Riven wiped a tear away.

"Enough of this. I need to get Flora ready." Stella shoved Flora to her bathroom. "We will meet all of you down in the ballroom."

A little later, the group was all in the ballroom waiting for Stella and Flora.

"How long does it take to get ready?" Riven was losing his patience.

"You need to remember it's Stella, so it automatically takes a while." Musa tried to cheer her boyfriend up.

Just then they saw Stella walking up to them. "Hey guys!"

"Well it's about time." Riven huffed.

"Where's Flora?" Tecna asked.

"She's right here." Stella moved out of the way and revealed Flora standing behind her.

Everyone gasped.


	26. The Party Begins

"Wow." Sky said.

Everyone else's' reaction was the same. They could not believe what they saw.

There stood Flora in a gorgeous royal blue mini dress with a light blue under layer. She had emerald green armbands. Royal blue wedges that had light blue wrapping going up her legs. Her hair came down, nearly touching the floor and had a small blue crown. Her emerald eyes showed vibrantly through her green mask. And to complete the costume Flora had huge peacock feathers coming out the back of the dress.

**(Check out Flora's outfit, the link is on my homepage.)**

"Flora you look absolutely beautiful." Bloom said.

"Thanks guys, but really this is all Stella."

"Actually I wasn't the one to come up with the idea. It was your sister Rose."

"Really?" Flora looked around. "Where is she anyways?"

As if right on cue. "FLORA!" Rose came running up to the group in her outfit. She was dress as a cute ballerina.

"Well don't you look lovely." Flora smiled.

"You look pretty Flora. Just like Princess Ro from your story." Rose chimed.

"I know and I owe you a thank you for coming up for the idea."

"You're welcome. Will you dance with me Flora?"

Rose didn't wait for an answer. She grabbed Flora's hand and took her out to the dance floor. The rest of the girls followed with their boyfriends.

Flora spent most of the next couple of hours with her little sister. Only taking a break so that her father could dance with his youngest daughter. Once it was time for Rose's bedtime did Flora finally have time to hang with the rest of the group.

She went to grab some punch and then went to stand with Tecna and Bloom. The others were still on the dance floor.

"So Flora who do you think is your fiancé?" Bloom asked.

"I honestly don't know." Flora really didn't. And she was really trying. She was constantly scanning the ballroom. But her parents had invited a lot of people to the party and there was a ton of men around her age here.

"Did your parents give you any hint?" Tecna asked.

"No." Flora looked down in despair. Her parents were cunning that was for sure.

"When will you find out?" Bloom asked.

"At the big reveal." Flora said.

"What's that?"

"At midnight everyone takes off their masks, revealing their identity." Tecna explained.

"Oh, so that is why your parents called this the Midnight Masquerade."

"Yeah. The party will go on later then that, just without the masks." Flora explained.

"Well lets get off the sad subject. And talk about something more cheerful, like what an amazing job you did with the decorations Flora." Tecna tried her best to cheer Flora up.

"Thanks Tecna." Flora gave her a genuine smile. Flora looked around the room. She had to admit all that time she had spent with her parents had really paid off. The place did look great. The walls were covered in tapestry of deep purple and royal blue with white flowers as garlands. The tables had white tablecloths and the centerpieces were bunches of flowers of purples, blues, and greens. And the pixie lights that covered the top of the ceiling gave a phenomenal finishing touch to the over all affect.

"Yeah and to top it off, you match. If you really didn't want to marry this guy then all you would have to do is camouflage into the tapestry." Bloom joked.

Flora couldn't help but laugh. Her friends were really trying their hardest to make her feel better and she loved them even more for it.

Sky and Timmy came walking up to the giggling girls. "Excuse me ladies, we don't mean to interrupt but we seem to have lost our dance partners. Have you seen them?" Sky gave a dramatic bow.

"Well what do they look like?" Bloom asked with a giggle at Sky.

"My lovely lady looks like a beautiful mysterious woman who can ride the wildest of horses and take then the most ruthless thugs." Sky explained.

"And my lady looks like an elegant captain of the wild seas. A beautiful lady that can control the biggest ships in the craziest of hurricanes." Timmy explained.

"Well then they are right here." Flora pushed her two friends to their boyfriends. She watched as the couples went off to the dance floor. She let out a small sigh as she watched her friends having a great time with their boyfriends. She couldn't help but think about Helia. She wondered how it would be if he was there. Maybe she could have danced with him, instead of the random men that came over to ask her. She politely declined. She did not feel like dancing with them, wondering if they were the person she was going to spend her life with. Flora was daydreaming of dancing with Helia when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, would you like to dance?"

**THANK YOU! Thanks to for everyone who has been reviewing my story (Special thanks to FloraFan218, winxcouples, Breath of Nature, LuckyNicole98, and Daisy54154 for your constant reviewing. If I forgot to mention others sorry.) Masquerade of the Heart has over 100 reviews and I'm ecstatic about it. Love you all, please keep reviewing and let me know what you think. 3**


	27. A Moment

Flora turned around. "I'm sorry sir, but I don't really feel like dancing."

"But I have been watching you and you haven't dance with any men so far, maybe you could make an exception for me?" He gave her a coy smile.

Flora was about to deny the man again but she got a closer look at him.

He was dressed in an archer costume. He had on a brown shirt, hunter green pants, browns boots, a bow and arrow wrapped around his back, a green hat with a red feather, and a black mask. There was something about him that looked familiar.

She didn't know this but the man was thinking the same thing.

"Alright, I guess I can make an exception."

"Wonderful." The archer smiled and bowed.

Flora curtsied back and took his outstretched hand.

He led her out to the dance floor. The band started to play a song that sounded similar to a waltz. Flora and the man got into position. She placed her hand on his shoulder and he put his on her waist. The man's touch sent an odd sensation up Flora's body. She didn't know what it was but she just pushed it aside as her nerves. She had danced at tons of balls and banquets, but this one was different. This would be her last one as a free woman. Once the clock struck midnight her fiancé would be revealed and her life would change forever.

She tried to enjoy the dance. She did not know who this man was but he was a very good dancer.

"I know it is against the rules of masquerades to ask your identity, but I will say you look very beautiful." The archer said.

Flora blushed at the compliment. "Why thank you. So what do you think of the dance?"

"It is nice, although I feel bad for the princess."

Flora's ears perked up. "Really? Why do you say that?"

"Well because this is an engagement ball for the princess and her future prince, but I have a feeling that they don't know each other. And that is not fair to either of them. A person should marry for love."

Flora was so relieved to hear that someone else felt the same as she did. "I agree. Love is something that should not be overlooked in a marriage."

The song soon ended and the dancers clapped for the band, they immediately started the next song, which was a fast pace song for the younger crowd. The older group moved off the floor to allow room for the young.

The archer turned to face Flora. "Well Ms. Peacock, would you care for another dance?"

Flora was planning on only dancing with the archer once but she had a lot of fun with him, so she nodded her head.

The archer took her hand and to her surprise spun her around. This made Flora laugh and the two danced in time to the fast beat music. Flora was having a lot of fun with this mysterious man. The song ended and a slow song followed. The archer did not even have to ask, he immediately took Flora's hand and brought her close to him. She wrapped her hands around his neck and he put his hands around her small waist. The two of them swayed to the song in silence, just staring into each other's eyes.

Flora was so caught up in the moment and the man's eyes that she forgot all about the party, her friends, and her engagement. Her face and the man's slowly came closer to each other, soon their lips connected.

Flora knew she was kissing this man and she didn't know who he was but she didn't care. There was something about him. Something that made her feel like everything was going to be okay.

But all of the sudden someone grabbed her arm and pulled her away from the archer. She did not even have a chance to thank him for the dances the person was still dragging her.

"What do you think you are doing?"

Flora looked at the person and saw that it was Layla. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me."

"I know this is stressful Flora, but you can't go kissing random guys."

This made Flora angry. She shook Layla's hand off her arm and came to a sudden stop. "Stressful! Layla you have no idea the stress I am under! Not only to I have to learn about ruling the kingdom, but I also have to marry someone that I don't even know the name of. I don't even know his name. And the chances of us actually falling in love are practically zero. You and Nabu were lucky. I'm not! I am my own person and I can kiss anyone I want. Don't tell me what I can and can't do. I have enough of that already." Layla just stood there and let Flora catch her breath. Flora realized what she said. "I'm so sorry Layla. I didn't mean to talk to you like that."

"It's okay Flora. Don't worry about it. You have been under a lot of stress and have yet to voice your frustration. Now don't you feel better?"

"Yeah, actually I do."

"Good now tell me what happened over on the dance floor."

"I don't know. The archer asked me to dance and I agreed for one, but then we got talking and soon we danced for three songs. And during the slow song we just had a moment. I don't know why I kissed him."

"I wonder who he is. Something about him looks familiar."

"I know, I thought the same thing, but half the people here look familiar."

"Yeah I guess you're right." Layla grabbed Flora's hand and started dragging her again. "Come on lets join the rest of the group. We only have half an hour till midnight and the great reveal."

"And the end of my freedom." Flora thought to herself.


	28. Last Minutes

Flora and Layla went over to where the group was hanging out.

"Hey Flora. Glad you could join us." Musa joked.

"Sorry. I was dancing."

"Really? I thought you said you didn't want to dance." Stella asked.

"Yeah, but one of the guys convinced me."

"Oooo, was he cute?" Stella joked.

"Stella, how is she supposed to know? We are all wearing masks, remember?" Tecna said making everyone laugh.

"Just because a person has a mask on and you can't see their face does not mean that you can't tell they are cute." Stella huffed.

"I guess." Flora said.

"So which guy was he?" Bloom asked.

"He is dressed up as an archer."

All the girls looked around the room searching for this guy.

"I don't see him." Tecna said.

"Neither do I." Stella said a little disappointed.

"Maybe we will see him later." Flora said.

"Do you know who he is?" Bloom asked.

"No. You don't ask or reveal your identity at a masquerade ball. It kind of takes away from the fun if you tell everyone who you are." Flora explained.

"Excuse me, can I get everyone's attention?" King Ash tapped on his microphone. The room went quiet and the gang and everyone else turned to look at the king and queen of Linphea, who were standing at their thrones. When King Ash saw that he had everyone's attention he continued. "Great. Now let me thank all of you for coming to this wondrous event. We all come to celebrate the engagement of my lovely daughter." The crowd cheered. "It is only a few minutes until midnight and the big revealing where we all take off our masks. Before that I need to explain something to all of you. You see, the queen and I have not told our daughter the identity of her fiancé. She does not know who he is. He does not know who she is either. They do not even know the name of each other." When Flora heard this she could not believe it. She did not realize that her fiancé was going through the same torture as she was with the mystery. "We made sure to not give either of the two any hints about the other person. When we all take off our masks it will be the first time that the two of them see each other." King Ash looked up at the large clock on the wall. "Now will my daughter come up here please." Flora walked up to stand in front of her father. "And will the Prince of Nightly come and stand next to my daughter." Flora held her breath, Nightly. She now knew where he was from and in seconds she was going to see the man she was suppose to spend the rest of her life with. The crowd moved out of the way to reveal…the archer. Flora could not believe it. The only man that she danced with, the one that she kissed was her fiancé. And from the look on his face, Flora could tell that he was shocked to see her standing there as well. Once the archer took his place next to Flora the king continued. "Wonderful. Now it looks like we only have a few seconds before we take off our masks. Is everyone ready?"

The entire room started to count down. "10….9….8….7….6….5….4…."

Flora couldn't count with them she was so nervous.

"3"

Flora grabbed the edges of her mask.

"2"

She took one more breath of freedom.

"1"

Flora shut her eyes and took off her mask.


	29. Feelings Revealed

"Flora?"

Flora had her eyes shut tight. She slowly opened one then the other. Her sight came into focus and in front of her was someone she did not expect in a million years.

"He…..Helia?"

Flora couldn't believe it. She wiped her eyes to make sure. But her eyes were not playing a trick on her. There stood Helia in front of her in an archer costume.

King Ash just assumed that the shock look on the two teenagers' faces was from the reveal. "Everyone let me introduce you to the engagement of my daughter Princess Flora and my future son-in-law Prince Helia!"

The crowd cheered, except for the Specialists and Winx. They were all still in shock.

"HELIA!" They all said at once.

"I can't believe it." Musa said.

"How come none of you told us that Helia was a prince, or the fact that he was engaged to Flora." Stella hit Brandon in the chest.

"We are just as shocked as you guys. Helia never really told us his background and how were we supposed to know that he was engaged to Flora when he didn't know either." Brandon put his hands up in defense.

While this was all going on Flora and Helia were still standing in front of everyone. Neither talking they were all in shock.

"This….this…can't be happening." Flora slowly backed away from Helia.

Helia took a few steps towards her. "Please Flora stay here so we can talk."

But Flora didn't want to hear it. She turned and ran out of the ballroom and down the hall. She needed time to think.

Flora didn't know how long she ran or where she was going. She finally stopped and looked around and realized that she was in her favorite garden. The garden was her favorite because she had grown it all by herself. She refused help from anyone. She wanted something that she could call her own. The garden had a large fountain in the center that had rearing horses in the center. There were tiled flowers at the bottom of the clear water. Around the path was tons of flowers, all with the theme of pink. Some were solid pink and others were white with pink accents. Flora took off her feathers and went and sat on the edge of the fountain.

"Helia." She said out loud.

She could not believe it. The man that just this morning she admitted to herself that she was in love with, the man that she kissed on the dance floor without seeing his face was the man that she was suppose to spend the rest of her life with. She should be happy, but for some reason she wasn't. Flora thought about the kiss again and a blush came to her face. She put her hand on her lips, feeling the tingling feeling. She had kissed Helia, something that she had been constantly thinking about since she met him, and she did not even know it at the time.

"Flora."

Flora turned around at her name and saw Helia standing there. Flora didn't know how to react seeing him standing there.

He walked up and knelt down and took her hand. "Listen Flora, let me explain." Flora didn't say anything. "I am as shocked as you are. I did not expect in a million years that my betrothed would be you. The reason I never told you my background was because I didn't want things to change between us. I thought that if a told you that I was a prince then you would change in how you were with me."

"Helia, I understand that part. I had similar reasons for not telling you that I was a princess. What I want to know is why didn't you tell me that you were my fiancé. You had to know sooner then I did. I mean I sent you and the rest of the guys the invitation to my ball. When you read that you should have told me."

"Flora..."

"No, please let me finish. For this past month I have been at constant torture with my feeling because of this engagement. This whole time I never had a single clue of who this man is and what he would be like. If I would like him or if we would someday actually find love. Then it turns out that my fiancé is you, the guy that I fell in love with, this whole time."

Flora did not realize of what she had said until it was too late. But Helia had heard it and a huge smile came across his face. "You love me?"

Flora blushed. She wasn't planning on telling Helia how she felt about him like that. "Yes, yes I do. It took me a while but I realize that I love you. I think I have loved you since I first met you."

Helia was silent for a moment, making Flora nervous. "Flora…. I love you too. I have had feelings for you for a long time. I never did anything about it because I didn't want to get my hopes up." Flora was ecstatic. She was so happy that Helia felt the same way as she did. "And the reason I didn't tell you about the engagement was because I never saw an invitation. My uncle was in on the plan with my parents and made sure that I had no idea of the ball. I only knew that it was an engagement ball for the Princess of Linphea. I didn't even know that she was engaged to me until your father made the announcement about the Prince of Nightly. But I don't care about all the politics anymore. I am just happy to know that you love me." Helia took something out of his pocket. "Now I know that we are already engaged but I want it to be personal." He had a small red velvet box in his hand. "Flora, Princess of Linphea, will you do me the honor of being my wife and the future queen of Nightly?" He opened the box to reveal a large diamond ring. The diamond was beautiful but what really caught Flora's attention was the ring's band. It was a white gold that had small vines and flowered etched around it. Even without knowing it, Helia had picked the perfect ring for her.

"YES! Helia oh yes!" Helia smiled and place the ring on Flora's finger. He then stood up and helped Flora to stand. He brought Flora close to him. "So I guess we will be spending a lot of time together now that we are officially engaged."

Flora couldn't help but blush at the closeness. "Yes, I guess you are right."

"Now technically, I guess, our first kiss was out on the dance floor."

Flora smiled at the memory. "I'm not so sure. I mean we did not know who the other person was when we kissed."

"True." Helia brought his lips crashing onto Flora's. At first she was shocked but then she melted into the long awaited kiss. She wrapped her arms around Helia's neck. He pulled her closer to him. Flora could feel Helia's heartbeat through his costume; She could feel that his heart was racing just as much as hers was. Then she realized that their hearts were racing in perfect sync. The moment was perfect. Nothing could ruin it. Helia was someone she could truly see herself spending the rest of her life with. Flora had finally found someone to love and someone who loved her back

**So what do you guys think? I had a lot of fun writing this story. Now I was going to end on this chapter but if you guys want me to write another one please let me know. I would gladly do it. Oh and if you want to see Helia's costume, the link will be on my homepage. **

**Lots of Love to all my readers and thanks for the awesome reviews. Please keep them coming.**

.


End file.
